Friends.. or lovers??
by LeaD
Summary: Princess Serenity runs away from the Moon.. She flees to earth to hide from Endymion.. So to hide her cover even more she finds her best child hood friend who happens to be the Prince of Saiyans...SORRY MINNA-CHAN.. BUT IT'S REVIVED AGAIN!!!
1. The runaway princess

Disclaimer I don't own DBZ or SM.

"Mr. Shin… Wake up please??" She Cascaded her wings around them, but he was out cold. "This is going to  be easy!!!" She saw Majin Buu and Shot a mini beam at him.. the thing exploded very messy. "Kami-sama why did I have to blow up the thing." She said. Piccolo glared at the girl in the blue body suit a white see through skirt and silver Boots that came up to her thighs… She walked over to Vegeta who was now awake. (Remember his last attack on Buu put him out of it)

"Who are you?" Piccolo asked.

"I came to help a friend…." She frowned looking at the "M" insignia on Vegeta's head She Kissed it with a ball of Black energy formed in her hands.. then the ball shattered. She Stepped back and the mark was gone. "Really Vegeta… I didn't expect that from you… Stooping to take help from a wizard to make you stronger than… him?!?!?" She pointed at Goku who was now standing very Shakily on a hill behind him.

"Who are you??" Vegeta asked.

"It's a shame you don't remember your best friend." She Took off to find another young guy… The others followed, Piccolo carried the supreme Kai.

"Gohan?!?!" Goku asked and her hands started to glow she put one over Supreme Kai.. the other over Gohan. Both Bodies started to glow Then Both guys woke-up.

"Good.. you're both ok…I think there are some people looking for all of you." She Flew up with Her Wings spread. As Soon as they all made it back to the Stadium where the Tournament once was Bulma started yelling but 8 voices drowned her out.

"Serenity!!!!"

"Serenity-Hime!!! Where Are you???"

"Kuso!!!" Serena Grabbed her Luna Pen. "Luna pen Make me a normal girl!!!" She said and her wings and outfit was gone her hair was now short. She was wearing jeans and a T-shirt and sat on the edge of the railing as 8 girls in mini-skirts ran by but the one with green hair stopped.

"Serenity-hime…."

"I'm not going back Puu!!!!" 

"But the Betrothal.."

"I told you I'm not going back I can't stand Endymion… so just go.. please.. out of the others I trust you most…" she looked in her eyes showing determination and rebellion.

"Fine… but if anything happen we're coming back to get you…."

"I'm sure nothing will happen.. and you know as good as anyone else.. you take me back I'll only run away again."

"Be careful…." Pluto said rejoining her several comrades.

"What the heck just happened??" ChiChi asked.

"Serenity isn't that the moon princess that ran away a couple of weeks back??" Yamcha said holding up a news paper Serena's eyes warmed.

"You're dumb you know that Rena…" Vegeta sneered.

"And you're still and egotistical, Arrogant Baka!!! And talk about dumb… look at what you did for Strength!!!" She retorted. "Hi I'm Serena.. or Serenity… but call me Serena or Serry or Rena." She said to the others

"Nope that's my name for you.." Vegeta cut in

"Or Usagi" She continued rolling her eyes at him.

"If you're a princess why did you run away??" Yamcha asked.

"Because my mom wouldn't listen to me and still wanted me to Marry Endymion…" She shuddered. "She probably wouldn't have betrothed me to him if Vegetable ever came back!!! She always believed him…"

"How do know Vegeta, Miss Serenity??" Goten asked.

"You're a sweetheart." She ruffled his hair. "Actually I don't remember I always just knew him I guess…. Do you remember??" She asked Vegeta.

"No I don't remember…" he said in his usual tone.

"Seriously though I was lucky only Puu recognized me." She let the magic wear off of her and she retracted her wings… "So You're the guy Veggie is so jealous of…" She held out her hand to shake hands with Goku.

"Yes.. HI I'm Goku!!!" He grinned finding it very funny Vegeta let this girl boss him around.

"Hi… and Hai I do know who everyone is… It's my mother's business to know what's going on in the Galaxy and Saturn's business on what happens in the other dimension." She motioned to his Halo. "Yup.. I've always wanted to meet you since I found out you defeated Veggie here…"

"You knew about that??" Goku asked.

"Of course… Where I'm from I watched everything you guys have gone through… and seeing how everything was tough with that bubble gum thing I Decided now was the perfect time to leave.." she sighed happily.

"Well I guess We should head home!!!" ChiChi sighed. Everyone agreed.

"Serena.. you can come live with us.." Bulma hesitantly asked.. especially after the whole deal with Vegeta.

"If it isn't too much trouble." 

"Not at all… and it will feel good to have another female around the house." Bulma said.

"Thank you…" She said as they all (Minus Vegeta) Hopped into several cars.


	2. Bad news for veggie...

"Hi Bulma!!" Serena finally found her way into the kitchen after getting lost in that big house.

"Hi Serena.." Bulma smiled weakly at Serena...

"Something wrong??"

"No.."

"Please... I'm an empath.. sort of.." She said then shook her head. "Anyway... i know when something is wrong.. please tell me.." She looked sadly at Bulma who just set a plate of food in front of her and set one down for herself.

"It's..." Bulma started but Serena held up a hand and crept to the door. She readied a fist traced her hand around the middle of it, then point to one spot and punched it... hard.. but not enough to break..

"OW!!!!!" Trunks yelled then took off.  Bulma laughed slightly.

"Now go ahead." Serena said.

"Well It's Vegeta.." She said "See I'm Pregnant..."

"Well That's good!!!" Sere said grinning.

"Well it would be if i wasn't going to divorce him..." She frowned.

"What?!?!" Serena's face fell.

"Yeah.."

"Was it about the tournament.. Cause although what he did was wrong but he really didn't want to do that totally."

"No.. No.... no.. That's not just it..." She said quietly. "See.. I first got together with Vegeta to Make my old Boyfriend want to treat me better instead of being the constant flirt he was. I didn't think I'd develop anything for Vegeta.. and well... I'm starting to fall for my Ex-boyfriend again and losing whatever was there with Vegeta."

"Wow... you do know Saiyans.."

"Mate for life?? Yes.. and well that's why I'm worried... I mean It's not like we've been married long.. I was pregnant with Trunks before we got married.. We got married when Trunks was 3..maybe 4..."

"Oooh..." Serena wasn't hungry more... "How are you going to tell him?? That you're leaving him for Yamcha??"

"How did you--??"

"Remember i dragged Yamcha shopping last month?? Let's just say he talks to much and told me about you two before." She said chewing her lip.. Vegeta is all honor when it comes to his heritage..he will be furious.

"Well to answer you question.. i don't know.." Bulma said beginning to cry..

"Well wish me luck.." Serena hopped up. "If I'm not back in 20.. call somebody to come look for my body.." Serena said taking off before Bulma could object.

"Vegeta!!!" She kicked the gravity room's door.

"What is it??" He said from the other side not turning off the gravity..

"I have some news for you.. both good.. and Very bad.." She said trying not to appear hurt.. all movement inside stopped after a flash. Serena had her wings resting on the ground in case she had to take off. The door then was opened Fiercly.

"What??.. You're interrupting training time." He said... She was hurt.. ever since after the tournament  he's locked himself in the gravity room except for when he came out to eat or sleep.

'Well Besides that fact that I'm now Angry with you' she thought.. considering blowing him up like she did Buu.  "You're wife is pregnant!!!" She said angrily.

"And you interrupted me for that?? I knew that already."

"Well, now i see why she's ready to divorce you .. You're so mean!!!!" She just happened to blurt out while she was becoming more and more angry with him. She took to the sky and left him there in shock. She went away to the forest near the Son Residence. She pulled a feather out of one of her wings.

"Doesn't that hurt??" A Small voice said.

"HI Goten..." She smiled. "No it doesn't hurt..." She said making the feather into a bow.

"That was cool!!! I want wings!!!" He said.

"Sorry kiddo... But only my family can have them."

"Can i be in your family??" He said making her giggle.

"Don't you already have a family??"

"Yeah.. I guess so!!" He put his hands behind his head. She then took another feather and held it up to the Bow and shot it like an arrow. "SO why are you here Serena??"  
"Vegeta made me mad."

"Don't worry.. he makes everyone mad." Goten said.. 

"I guess.. but he used to never treat me so mean before.. i guess i didn't things would change."

"Well things change people.. like love.. food.. sadness.. time even.."

"You know.. for a 7 year old you're very smart."

"I got that from one of the soap operas my mom watches on TV." 

"Cute.. Well.. I'm going to go back... BE good for your mother... and try not to get on Gohan's nerves."

"Ok.. Bye!!!!" Goten waved to Serena.

"Goten!!!" ChiChi called.


	3. Memories/ a story for Trunks

"Are You Serious?!?!?!" Vegeta's Voice boomed. Serena Decided that it would be best to just go straight to her room.. immediately she struggled to get her wings through her window. After about a half hour of struggling she finally managed through the window she retracted her wings a laid down on the bed. She was still angry with Vegeta. He was most of the reason she left the kingdom. Well there were several reasons... She had missed Vegeta Dearly.. she hadn't seen him since she was 13.. at the time he was 18. 

          Then as soon as She turned 14 she was declared to be married to Endymion as soon as she turned 18.. Yup that's why she ran away the first time to post pone the wedding. Then she had been heading for Namek.. hoping to catch her friend there.. but by time she got there the place was to blow up in a matter of minutes.. She nearly got caught in that explosion.. so she was injured badly and had a case amnesia. She began Faking amnesia just to keep holding off the wedding. Then she ran away again to check out the other dimension.. She had wanted to meet Goku then while he was just there with King Kai.. Especially since maybe she could find a way to find him. But by time she got there Goku was already gone to see the Grand Kai. So she returned home after traveling Snake way a couple of times. She even got along with that princess on Snake way. So just an hour before her Wedding to Endymion she had watched the battle with Majin Buu.. so she decided to run away then since Vegeta had  nowhere to go. Not what she found him he's been treating her like any one.. not his childhood friend.Not even the person whom he decided to experiment his first kiss on.. No.. he was treating her like some lower being... like she was an amoeba... maybe lesser...

"Serena.." Trunks peeked the door open as the moonlight poured through the window. She didn't realize she had fallen asleep.

"Yes??" She turned over.

"Can I sleep in here.. please?" He sat on the foot of her bed.

"Why not with your mom??"

"Her and dad have been mad with each other all day.. and mom won't talk to anyone.. not even Goten's mom and they're best friends." He said.

"Fine..." She moved over on the bed and he crawled in next to her with his back to her. It was then she realized he had been crying. She put an arm around him and stoked his hair. "Want to hear a story??" She asked him.. hoping to calm him down.

"Yes..."

"Ok.. Once upon a Time there were these people who lived in a Big Kingdom. Everyone in the kingdom was rich. No one was poor living on the streets.. the only thing was that no one was truly happy. People never had friends because they trusted no one else. They were all greedy and selfish... They didn't care whether they were sad or lonely.. they just wanted to be rich. Until one day an angel girl couldn't take it. She had convinced everyone to hide everything worth any Value to them in a cave... Where a dragon would guard it so they could finally be friends with everyone they wanted to be friends with. So everyone did put their things in the cave. People Snuck out at night and fed the dragon food hoping to make it stronger. Eventually the Dragon..."

"Dwayne..." Trunks interrupted.

"Huh??"

"I want to name the Dragon Dwayne."

"Ok then.. Dwayne became very fat... Too fat to move out of the way."

"Then no one could get their stuff back."

"Exactly... When everyone went looking for the Angel she just simply asked them if they were happier without their stuff to be worried about. They all told her yes.. She then explained to them why they didn't need the jewels, the gold, the diamonds anything.. because friendship is more important than any of that stuff.. because they were happy."

"I'd blast that stupid dragon out of the way!!!" He smiled.

"Trunks!!!"

"I know.. the moral is friendship is more important than material items.."

"No the moral is don't ever listen to an angel when she says to put your stuff in a cave!!!" She giggled. 

"Good night Serena!!" Trunks yawned. 

"Good night Trunks." She whispered. Both of them unaware of the Saiyan Prince listening to the two.

'It's strange.. he doesn't take kindly to anyone.. I'm going to have to apologize to Rena... I've never seen her so angry....' He thought.. he was still bummed out over the divorce.. and he realized the only person he trusted was angry with him.


	4. Trying to make Veggie feel better.

     Serena was sleeping peacefully. She had spent  some of the night trying to comfort Trunks.. Vegeta's only son.. as far as she could pick up from the small Ki from Bulma was that he  was going to get a girl next. She had turned over when she felt someone poking her. The poking didn't stop then.

"five more minutes mommy..." She mumbled and slight giggling was heard.

"Alright you asked for it..." A certain purple haired kid held a glass of Ice water over her head.. and Dumped it.

"TRUNKS!!!!!" She shot up and glared at the laughing boy. "YOU HAVE 5 SECONDS TO RUN!!!!!"

"Uh-oh!!" He Started running.   
"5..4..321!!!" She chased after him. She caught up with him in no time but he turned the corner and bumped right into Vegeta.. Trunks  hidden behind him. 

"Watch where you're going..." He said. She sent a glare in his direction... but he only smirked. "You might Squish the candy." he produced a box of candy.. he knew it was Cheesy but if this girl was the same girl he remembered she would forgive him for the candy. She just grinned and took the box.

"Arigato...." She said softly.. So he wasn't quite all the way mean.... She looked him square in the eye and nodded.

"Trunks go bother your okaasan..." He nearly winced saying those words.

"Uhmm.. ok..." He decided to leave even though he thought something strange was going on.

"So what's  up??" She walked back to her bedroom and him following.

"She's really divorcing me... Stupid Onna..." He said as she grabbed some clothes and went into the bathroom.

"Are you staying here??"

"Of course I'm staying here!!!"

"Ahh I see the kids..." She murmured. He stayed silent and she came out of the bathroom in a pair of Shorts and a T-shirt.. She was pulling on sneakers while he stared up at the ceiling. He couldn't remember the last time he was so relaxed and in touch with most of his feelings He then walked over to the window.

"I'm wasting good training time!!!" He said.

"Really??" Serena said powering up a blast and shot it at him right out of the window. He made a hole in the ground where he landed. When she landed she began laughing. "Being here has made you soft Veggie..." She laughed as he stood up and wiped the blood away from his mouth. "First blood is mine already?? You have grown soft."

"SOFT?!?!?" He glared at her knowing her ulterior motive for attacking him. "Not on your life!!" He shot a blast at her.. He had to admit that one blast hurt.. he cursed the day he taught her how to shoot blast like that

"Gotta be faster than that Veggie Boy!!!" She said from right behind him. he spun and delivered a quick punch to her face.   she laid on her back for a couple of second but moved as he nearly missed her head. "Be careful.. you don't want to bruise this pretty face." She Said and he narrowed his eyes at her then Shot multiple blasts at her while she kept dodging. For a couple of moments he had lost her. "Remember always keep your eye on the enemy!!!" She whispered in his ear.. when he saw her wings out the corner of his eye.. He Quickly moved behind her... and noted she couldn't fly without those wings.

"Can't you fly without those??"

"Unfortunately no..." She hovered in the air crossing her legs. "But i can do this!!!" She Pulled a fistful of feathers out and they just grew back he readied a blast uncertain whether she would attack. She Turned one of the feathers into a Huge bow.. then she held the others up to it....and shot them like arrows at him...he moved and shot a blast at her.. It blew up her other arrow/feathers.. one just hit him dead in the shoulder. "Not very effective.. i know.. but is this effective??" She moved behind him and kicked at him but he grabbed her foot.

*~*~*~*~ 

"Well.. that was fun..." Serena walked into the kitchen looking very rugged. She had a busted lip, not to mention many cuts and bruises. She walked right into the living room where she saw the whole group of people she met earlier. "So you're back??" She asked Goku who didn't have his Halo present. 

"Yeah.. but what happened to you?" He asked frowning. She just shrugged.

"He hit you didn't he?!?!?" Bulma was furious.

"Of course i hit her!!! That's what you do when you spar!!!" Vegeta said leaning on the door for support. He was in worse shape than she was.

"Well go get washed up for dinner..." ChiChi said. 

"FOOD!!!!!" Serena and Vegeta yelled both with re-newed energy rushing to beat the other to the bathroom.

"ONNA!! YOU GET OUT RIGHT NOW!!!!!" Vegeta yelled.

"Well.. we can say she has Vegeta on a leash..." Krillin said. "He's not acting like his usual self."

"But remember she's not acting like a usual princess..." Goku said.

"That's because I'm not a usual princess" She said dressed ,and refreshed looking, by the stairs.

"That was quick..." 

"Of course it was Quick.. I had to push my powers to s different limit when Veggie and I became teenagers..." She said.

"What was he like younger??" Piccolo asked slightly amused.

"Well before he hit puberty he wasn't that Conceited, egotistical, know it all, prideful baka he is now if that's what you mean??" She reached into a subspace pocket and produced a photo album.

"How'd you do that??" Trunks and Goten asked.

"Subspace pocket.. I can put unlimited amount of stuff in there." SHe shrugged it off.. Then saw the awe struck look everyone had. "I'll get everyone one later..." SHe grinned opening the photo album. "See look here he is at eight.. i was three" She passed around a picture of Serena crying and Vegeta looking in a frantic. "I think he had dropped me that day... Here's one when he's 11.. I was 6..." Everyone cracked up laughing.

"What happened to his pants??" ChiChi giggled.

"We were swimming.. and he cannon balled into the pool.. when he was to teach me how to swim.."

"Who??" Vegeta finally came downstairs in black pants and his black tight shirt. Everyone cracked up laughing as more pics were passed around.

"Will you teach me how to swim Vegeta??" Krillin said. "But promise no cannon balls!!" Everyone laughed twice as hard. Vegeta glared at Serena.

"What??" she asked trying to look innocent.

"Had to bring the Stupid pictures didn't you??"

"Of course!!!" She Smiled sweetly at him batting her eyelashes over her puppy dog look. He just deepened his glare even if just by trying to look like an innocent child gave her that older, sexy woman appeal.  Everyone gave back the pictures. "Wait!! I just found the best picture to give you all!! You can blow it up and put it on the wall!!" His eyes just widened.

"No.. i thought i blew it to pieces."

"Hello... Setsuna.. Time guardian.." She flipped through the pictures. "Aha!!!!" SHe picked it up out of the book. Vegeta tried to run and grab it but she kept him back with one leg. "Her we go!!!" SHe gave it Yamcha who almost immediately turned red from laughing and passed it around... 

"Is that VEGETA?!?!" Goku immediately forgot about food for a couple of minutes.

"Yes.. doesn't he make a cute little girl??" Serena said. When she received the picture back. It was a picture of Vegeta in a pretty pink dress.. With a lot of bow in his gravity defying hair to match. He had purple eyeshadow on with blue lipstick that made him look like he was freezing cold.... and TOO MUCH red blush on his cheeks and he was scowling as always.

"Serenity!!!!!" A voice called from outside Serena let her foot down (So Vegeta can move) and looked to the door.

"Endymion...." She said.


	5. True friends again

"Endymion...." She glared at the door..

"It's not going to open like that.." Vegeta said.

"NO!!!" She backed up.. "He's invading my thought again..."

"You got that right princess.. now tell me why exactly did you leave before our wedding."

"Who's invading your thought??" Bulma asked.

"Endymion..." She said.. "Don't you know i don't love you!!!!!"  She yelled in her mind then cutting the link.. shutting him out for good.

"SERENITY!!!!" He yelled from outside. Trunks glared at the door just like Serena."STOP THIS FOOLISHNESS!!!!" Vegeta quickly strode over to the door. and nearly yanked it off it's hinges.

"Hey Endymion.. long time no see!!" He said smirking.. the other guys followed.

"I should've know she came for you..."  The prince of earth said.

"Yeah.. you should've... thought you wouldn't see me again??" He said.

"Cut the crap... You know what i came here for now don't make me take her by force." He said.. and she peeked out of the door. "Serenity.. you ran away from our wedding... Why?" He saw the glint of gold hair.

"I just told you didn't i??"

"Surely you don't mean that... You can't possibly want to stay here with Humans??"

"I'm not Human!!!" Vegeta said.

"ME neither!!" Goku said

"Same here!!"Gohan said

"I'm half human. Does that count??" Goten said.

"No i don't think so Goten.." Gohan said to his little brother. Endymion shook with Anger.

"Come here Serenity..." he said... Almost immediately she stepped forward. he smiled in approval.. so she hadn't cut the whole mental link. just when she was about to take his extended hand a small form punched Endymion in the stomach.. almost immediately she snapped out of the trance

"You can't have her!!!!" Trunks said already in super saiyan form.

"Stupid boy!!!" He threw a rose at him.. another object clashed with it last second.   
"Don't hurt him!!!!" Serena yelled Wings expanded with a Bow at hand. Then a feather/arrow went spiraling in his direction. "Now to finally cut this link..." She cut it off.. then he disappeared. She sighed.

"He'll be back.. if he ever gets his memory of where i am..." She said to the saiyans and Demi saiyans.. and humans. "SO who's up for some food??" She asked as soon and she retracted her wings. Everyone raced inside.

*~*~*~*~*~

"Please!!! " Trunks pleaded on his knees

"Not a chance..." Bulma said to her son. " You haven't spent any time with me!!" She said.

"Well.. I think it would be a good idea to stay with your mom today..." Serena said. "Besides.. if you guys have lots of fun I'll buy you a new videogame while I'm at the mall" she said.

"Ok.. Pinky promise??"

"pinky promise." Serena ran down the stairs. She'll really have to apologize to Bulma for dominating her son..

"Where are you going??" Vegeta asked.

"TO the Mall.. want to come??"

"No!!!" He said and the door bell rang as she reached for the handle.

"Hi Yamcha.." 

"Hey Bulma here??"

"Yeah she's upstairs with Trunks..." She said and he walked past Vegeta quickly. Vegeta got up and walked to the door.

"Let's go.." He said Scooping her up and took off flying.

"Vegeta!!! Let me go!!!" She yelled.

"You sure about that??" His smirk was ever so present.

"I guess not." She sighed in defeat. "just don't fly through windows please??"

"Why not??" He frowned.

"Because... I'll blow up that picture from last week." She threatened.

"I'll drop you..." He smirked.

"Ahh don't be so spoiled... Besides.. I'm stopping at the mall on the way back home... I want to go to the movies first!!!" She said.

"What's at the movies." He really didn't care as long as they didn't go see some kid movie.

"EVOLUTION!!!!" (I'm serious that movie was stupid/funny)

"Whatever..." He landed outside of the theater earning a few stares from people. She Dragged him inside.

*~*~*~*~*~*~

"I Can't believe we went to see that movie!!!" Vegeta was holding 6 of her ten bags

"Oh come on you can't tell me you didn't laugh when the guy got sucked up the Alien's butt" She stopped in the middle of the living room to watch him smile.. then go out into full blown laughter.

"Or what about the girl shoplifting!!!" He said in between laughs and she giggled.

" or what about  'We're going to have to take the leg...' " She said.

" 'Don't take the leg.. don't take the leg!!!' " HE started re-enacting scenes with her.

" 'It's heading for his testicles!!!!' " 

" "Take the leg!!!!! Take the leg!!!' " Vegeta was laughing almost as hard as Serena.

"Hey.. You guys finally came back!!" Bulma said coming from the kitchen hearing all the excitement in the living room.. She stood there gaping when she saw Vegeta red from laughing.

"Hey what's the commotion??" Yamcha hugged Bulma from behind and too froze when he saw Vegeta laughing.

"Hey Serena!!!" Trunks skipped into the living room not at all fazed that his father was laughing.. he had heard from Serena that he used to laugh a lot.

"So what'd you do with your mom??" 

"We went to the Carnival.. and then we went to the movies to See Evolution...."

"yeah.. we went around three..." Yamcha said.

"Nice!! We left for the mall around 2:30??" SHe asked Vegeta who nodded. " 'Take the leg!! take The leg!!!!"  She said and Vegeta helped her carry her bags up the stairs.

"You left a bag!!!" Bulma said.

"No.. it's for Trunks!!!" Serena said.

"It's a GameCube!!!! With Super Smash Bros. Milee!!!!" Trunks said happily.


	6. 'he might be falling for his childhood f...

"I still can't believe hat a girl like her can still bring out the best in Vegeta...." Bulma said to ChiChi.

"I don't see why you're stressing over it i mean you were the one who divorced him to get with Yamcha again."

"Yes..  but.."

"Now that you're seeing a different side of him you're not sure if it was a good choice or not??"

"But i mean.. Saiyans mate for life right.. i mean couldn't I get him back with no problem??"

"Are you saying you want him back??" ChiChi  asked.

"Yes...no... Oh i don't know."

"Well I'm not sure about trying to get him.. i mean yes as far as I know they do mate for life and you broke that rule leaving a several holes in his heart. One for his pride, his honor, his loyalty to his heritage, and one major one for when he loved you." ChiChi said. "And it seems that when you did that you changed the rules in his mind.. He might be falling in love with his childhood friend."

"Y-you, think so??"

"VEGETA!!!!!" Serena's voice boomed out angrily from the gravity room. The two women went to see what happened. they got there to see a furious girl beating the tar out of Vegeta.

"I said.. I was sorry!!!" He said when he dodged a few of her punches.

"It's Tradition in my family to have long hair!!!" She said as he swept her feet out from under her. he pinned her to the ground.

"Your hair isn't that short.. it still lays just below your butt!!!"

"It was Ankle length Vegeta!!!"

"Well Half of it is still at you ankle." he pointed to one of her pigtails. She kicked him and he went flying on his back.

"That's beside the point.. it's family tradition." She sighed.

"It's also your family tradition to be betrothed to another joining two kingdoms and you broke that tradition." He said dusting himself off.

"Fine!!! You're taking me to get it cut evenly!!!!" She said angrily and stomped into the house to change her clothes. "be ready in 15 minutes!!!" She yelled back. He walked in side muttering something about 'stupid women always worried about their hair...' He said walking inside of the house.

"Still think he might be falling for her??" Bulma asked. ChiChi just looked at her with pity..

*~*~*~*~*~

"Yeah.. sure..." Serena entered the room with her now waist length hair.

"seriously it doesn't look bad."

"Vegeta!!! If they suddenly decide to came and take me back home do you know how much trouble I'd be in?!?!" She said. "Probably not as much as i would be in for running away for the 5th time and erasing Endymion's memory but it will just add to reasons why i should marry Endymion. 'He'll keep a great hold on me.. he won't let me run free like i do now.. he will put some focus in my life... HE will keep me from fighting since princesses shouldn't be fighting anyway. He will make sure I take responsibilities for everything i do.'" She was making herself angry as she continued on. "That is why i hate that stupid guy... i understand i need all of those things and i have them but... Forget it!!!" She said and ran upstairs.. angry/hurt/ and sad. Vegeta Stood there...

"Vegeta what did you do to her?!?!?!?!" Bulma yelled.

"None of your concern!!!"

"Well She's a guest in my house as you are I'll make it my concern!!!" She Retorted.

"None of your concern..." He said slowly so she could comprehend that he doesn't want her to know. "Trunks!!! Come on!!!" he said watching his son playing the videogame he was playing with Goten.

"Can I come??" Goten asked.

"Come on..." Vegeta said as the three boys went.

"How dare he take my son with him." ChiChi said. Serena came back downstairs still furious. 

"I don't believe him... he still has yet to notice how many times I've gotten in trouble trying to find him. And how dare he try to compare me running away from Endymion to cutting my hair.. Gosh.. SO what if it's still a minor problem compared to running away.. but when it comes to Endymion everything is problem major!!" She was saying furiously as she grabbed the ice cream and scooped some in a bowl.

"Are you ok dear??" ChiChi asked.

"Yes..." SHe took the bowl upstairs with her. about 10 minutes later Goten, Trunks, and Vegeta were seen carrying all sorts of stuff... like candy, teddy bears and more... almost the type of stuff you'd give a girl on Valentine's Day.

"DO you really think she'll forgive you for material items??" Bulma asked. Vegeta just smirked.  Moments later she came downstairs to get more ice cream.

"Stuffing yourself with  Ice Cream??" He said. SHe turned to glare at him but saw all the things he had. "Yes, they're for you... I'm sorry..." he said with out hesitation. " I forgot how sensitive you could be you emotional onna."

"I'll over look that...." She placed her bowl down and hugged him. "And you're right.. considering everything else i already did again my mother's wishes this was almost nothing."

"Told you so!!" He hugged her back. One wave of her hand everything was transported upstairs.

"SO Who's up to trying to beat me and kid Link at Super Smash Milee??" Trunks said knowing either Serena or his father would take him on.

"That's not even a challenge for me and Zelda/Sheik." Serena said to the purple haired kid. "we're the best team!!!"

"YEah right.. I could beat Zelda with the ice climbers." Goten said.

"You're all amateurs... Me and Pichu will wipe the floor with all of you!!!" Vegeta said. They all laughed. "Don't laugh!!!"

"a Two on two battle!!!" Trunks said. "Me and Goten Versus Dad and Serena!!"

"You're on!!!" They all said picking up their controllers. 

"I guess she would forgive him for Material items.." Bulma said.

"That's not it.. Did you see when he said his apology he was genuine with it." ChiChi said.

"Vegeta's never genuine when he apologizes."

"Well he was... Look at those two." ChiChi said. 

"We Win!!!!" Serena said giving Vegeta a high five!!!

"Best out of 5..." Goten said.

"Alright!!!" Vegeta said. "But you're going against an unstoppable team!!!" Vegeta slung his arm around Serena.

"We can be unstoppable!!" Trunks said.

"Yeah Right!!!" Serena and Vegeta said together pulling down one eyelid and sticking out their tongues.

"That's it!!!!"  They started a new match.

"See how he didn't hesitate to putting his arm around her..." Bulma said.

"Yeah. i saw that.. like i told you earlier though... you changed A lot of rule by divorcing him.." She sighed. "Let's get started on dinner the other guys will be over soon."  The door bell rang. Bulma opened the door.

"Hi.. is Serenity here??" A young girl with blonde hair tied in a bow.. well her torn bow... she looked kind of beat up.. like a million guys jumped her.. and she collapsed.

"Mina-Chan!!" Serena looked away from the game seeing her cousin laying on the floor unconscious.


	7. Remembering why i did that..

"Oh my head..." Mina said glancing around the white room. "Oh no!! don't tell me i died... I didn't even lose my virginity yet." She began panicking as giggling was heard from a corner.

"No.. You're not dead Mina-chan...." Serena came into view. "So how'd you find me???" her eyes darkened.

"Pluto..." Mina said. Serena sighed.

"I hope you're not going to try and take me back...." She said.

"Iie.. i can't.. Endymion's furious... he sort of joined up with Beryl and is setting up an attack here."

"Why??" Vegeta finally joined the conversation.

"Nice Seeing you too Prince Vegeta." She rolled her eyes at him. "How long has it been... a good 10 years??"

"Be Quiet you.. I'm still not over the pink nail polish thing."

"Glad you remembered.. anyway.. You mother finally realized he just lusted after and  showed her about the time he attempted to uhh... take advantage of you..." She almost couldn't bring herself to saying so. "So she cancelled the marriage thing and uhmm I over heard him making a deal with Beryl to find you and get the marriage on.. then they'll attack the k kingdom.. and of course me being the loud mouth i am got caught and i almost didn't get away." Mina finished her explanation.

"Bummer... Just when we were having fun too..."

"We could still have fun!!! The last time i was on earth there was this cool club.. how about we all go."

"Go where??" Bulma and Yamcha walked in hand in hand.

"To a club...."

"Cool... Why not!!!" Yamcha jumped at the chance.

"I am not going to a club."

"Then you can be the one to explain to Queen Serenity Why Serena's hair is short." Mina said. He looked at her with disbelief.

"You wouldn't dare.."

"Remember just one call for Pluto and we'll all be there!!" Mina kept up her threat.

"Fine.. I'll be ready in an hour." He grunted and left The blonde twins laughed. 

"What about you??" Bulma asked Mina..

"Don't worry i always keep my dancing clothes in my subspace pockets." Mina said. So show me around this big place." The two blondes left.

"I think I'll Call ChiChi and Goku for this trip.

*~*~*~*~*

"Wow!!" Serena said looking around the club.. there were people covered in foam dancing.

"Yeah.. they drop foam all over the place every half hour... and just suds over there every 15 minutes." Mina explained to the amazed group of people.

"Come on Bulma!!!" Yamcha dragged  The blue haired scientist onto the dance floor.

"Let's Go Goku!!!" ChiChi said.

"But I'm Hungry!!!" Goku said.

"You're always hungry!!!" She said.

"Come on Veggie.. We're getting something to drink." She grabbed his hand pulling him towards the bar. It was then Vegeta had realized something.. Something he should've known about sooner.

"So what can i get you two..."

"2 Rum and Colas please??"  she said. The guy nodded and made their drinks.

"Should you be drinking??"

"Yes i can drink.. just moderately.." She said as an upbeat song came on. She got a certain smirk on her face.

"NO.. There is no way I'm dancing with you!!!"

"Oh come on you used to always dance with me!!!" She pulled him out on the floor unintentionally near one of those suds things.

"Yeah used to.." he stood there watching her dance... 

"Oh please.. Dance for me!!!!" She pleaded.

"I will not reduce myself to dancing with you!!" he said.

"Let's Slow things down a bit!!" The DJ Said as a slow song came on.

 " Just this once??" She gave him the puppy dog eyes.

"Fine..." He said. Placing his hand on her hips while her arms around his neck.  The rocked slowly to the beat feeling very confused with the emotions stirring in the pits of their stomachs. Just as an upbeat song.. a red light flashed over the pip the were near and was caught dead in the middle of where the suds would land at. Serena began giggling as soon as the suds stopped. Vegeta sent a glare at her.

"Come on!! you can admit that wasn't fun!!!" She smiled at him picking some suds out of his hair... He couldn't help but smile back at her. "Actually i think you look cute covered in suds.. don't you think Mina??" She asked her cousin who was in a fit of giggles behind her.

"Yeah.. Sexy.. take it off for me baby!!" Mina said laughing twice as hard. Vegeta soon was laughing and the three people were laughing as they walked back to the table where Bulma was groaning and leaning onto Yamcha. ChiChi was looking miserable and Goku was eating the snacks he bought.

"What happened??"

"Bulma's sick." Yamcha patted her back.. 

"I thought morning sickness was supposed to be gone already.." Serena said.

"Not for me.. it comes and goes as it pleases." 

"Then i guess we should head back home.. especially since i  got Vegeta and me Sud covered..." 

"Yes.. home.. good.." Bulma said. ChiChi, Goku, Mina, Bulma, and Yamcha took the car back.. Serena and Vegeta being the only sud covered ones flew home.

"Vegeta.. you should've seen your face when the suds crashed down.." Serena laughed hard.

"You want me to drop you??" He said. Then she remembered he was carrying her.

"Uhmm no.. but Vegeta Capsule Corps.. is that way.." 

"I know.." He said. Soon they landed near a lake that literally shimmered in the moonlight.

"This is beautiful..." She said.

"Thought you'd like it.." He said leaning on a tree.

"Why'd you bring me here??" She asked.

"Remember the day 'practiced' my first kiss on you??" he said.

"Hai... we were at the fountain in the garden.. the water shimmered then too. It was just then announced that i would be marrying Endymion when the time came, of course. He had tried to kiss me that day.. but Haruka had seen the whole thing and nearly beat him up for it... but i still felt uncomfortable about him being my first kiss.. especially after that event... and you suggested that i should then just kiss someone else. I had gotten real sarcastic with you and said 'Who else would i kiss.. you?' and.. you kissed me." she said. 

"You remembered all of that??"

"Of course i did.. it was your birthday that day.. you  just turned 18.. yes.. and when you told me it was your first kiss i kinda laughed at you.. you know you being 18 and never kissed anyone... but you said you really wanted it to be with someone close to you and i was the only one close you ..." She said opening her eyes.. she didn't even realize she had closed them. "That's exactly how it was.. that was also the last day i had seen you." She looked at him. She noticed he was just staring at the water. She stepped in front of him. "Vegeta??" She asked. His breathing had become short as if he was nervous over something.. before she could blink he had her pinned to the tree he was leaning on. He was studying her face.. he brushed away what little suds there were on her cheek then he began caressing it softly. Finally he took a firm but not too firm grip on her face and kissed her. He hadn't expected her to give into it as quickly she had done. 

"There was one reason why i had done that back then." He said picking her up to head back to Capsule Corps. "because i cared."


	8. A New person at home

        Serena had been staring up at the ceiling in the dark. Hours ago she had gotten the Very Soapy water out of her hair and skin. But that wasn't the reason she was still awake at 2:30Am. She had been thinking about what had happened between her and Vegeta. The more she thought about that kiss he had given her the more her mind seemed to wander to their childhood. 

      There were many times he had made her cry and yet he always brought her a gift and apologized. It wasn't the gift that always made her happy, it was that his apologies were genuine. Sure she didn't mind the gifts either. She remembered the one time e he had brought her a necklace because he had purposely put paste in her hair.. Sure he only did it because she pulled his tail.. But it was PASTE in her hair that had been growing very Quickly.. She almost had to cut it then. 

      She also remembered the time when she first had a crush on him. It was just around the same time he 'Practiced', as Vegeta likes to put it, his first kiss on her taking her first along with it. She was about to melt when he had done that. Actually now that she thought about it.. he did seem dazed with her when he had pulled back. She then began thinking about his last words just before they headed home.. 'because i cared..'

"Cared... Past tense.. hmmm.." She rolled over onto her side. "What about now... The present??" She questioned aloud. Then a strange sound was heard outside. She got up and pulled on her slippers and puled on a pair of shorts underneath her see through night gown.. She was fortunate to be wearing a bra. she hopped out of the window. and got there the same time Vegeta had.. apparently he was in the gravity room... Why?? Serena would question that later. out of  the pod type thingy a Purple haired man stepped out.. he looked to be at least 23.

"Ohhh hottie!!!" Mina Shook the zombie feeling of waking up quickly.

"Uhmm Hi??" He cocked his head to the side in an odd sense.. mainly because he realized everyone else was there when Mina had her outburst.

"Trunks!!!!" Bulma said with tears in her eyes... Trying to hug the young man which was a bit awkward with her belly.

"Have you met Setsuna before??" Both blondes asked.

"You mean the Black/Green haired woman??" He said not really acknowledging the fact that he didn't know who they were.

"Hai!!!" They said together.

"Hai.." He nodded. "Now who are you??" He asked noticing his  younger self clutch onto the blonde with the longer hair's hand and hold it up to his cheek. (Affectionate isn't he?)

"I'm Serena..."

"I'm Mina.." Mina said cheerfully.

"Mina-chan.. how can you be cheerful at this hour??" Yamcha yawned.

"Firstly only Serena can call me Mina-chan.. Second.. there's a Hottie in my presence." She said. Everyone but Bulma face-faulted.

"Why are you back??" Vegeta asked

"Mom died.. and i had nowhere else to go."

"Awww How Kawaii.." Serena said.

"I think everyone should get more acquainted in the morning.. after we all get more sleep." Bulma said.

"Ok come on..." Yamcha Led His Soon to be wife back inside the building.

"Did something happen while i was gone??" Mirai Trunks asked.. Chibi-Trunks Yawned.

"YEah.. you okaasan and i Got Divorced." Vegeta said watching Serena lift the Younger Trunks. He almost immediately fell asleep in her arms.. and the 8 year old boy being carried. Vegeta smirked slightly as he had another one of those strange tugs on his heart. Similar to the one he used to have years ago back on the Moon.. The same one he had when he had kissed her earlier that night.

"Are you serious?? But The baby.."

Has a bit of my Ki?? .. yes Well we did it just shortly after finding out." He said.

"IT's going to be a girl..she won't want to fight..." Serena said still holding the eight year old in her arms. "I can tell... She's going to be boy crazy.. Like Mina.."

"I am not Boy crazy..." Mina said heading back inside the building. Vegeta and Serena Smirked at each other.

"Boy Crazy.." They said together. Mirai Trunks noticed the instant Chemistry between his father and this woman with the Very See through night gown.. and his father then noticed this.

"What the hell are you wearing?!?!?!" his eyes nearly bulged out of his head... (While something else was bulging..tra la la)

"MY night gown..." Serena said and Vegeta took her free hand and dragged her inside.. Mirai trunks capsulized his time machine and followed them inside. They stopped outside of a room.

"This is your room.." Vegeta said Quickly. Mirai Trunks shrugged and entered his old room from when they were still waiting for the cell games.

"Honestly Vegeta i don't see the big deal.." Serena said putting the smaller boy in his bed. When they were in the hallway.

"That's just it.. I can see" he said pinning her to the wall. She was ready to moan when she felt his warm breath on her neck.

"But i have Shorts and a bra on.."

"But you don't realize how much of a Turn on it is." He kissed her neck.

"Vegeta.. Stop.." She told him and strangely he complied. "I didn't think it would get you worked up like this but... not now.."  She closed her eyes hoping he wouldn't be upset. TO her surprise he just kissed her Quickly and left.

"You lucky i care so much." He whispered before leaving to beat himself up mentally. She felt a smile tug at her lips..

"So he does care right now..it's not just the past."


	9. Author notes

Ok people's somebody brought something to my attention.. it wasn't intenional but you know… After the whole thing of Turning our favorite prince of saiyans on. I could use that to the advantage of putting a Lemon in the Story. So I'm asking on who wants there to be one because either way it would work it with the story.. so let me know whatcha think.. thx Minna!!


	10. Author notes 2

Ok Minna-chan.. This is how it's going to be.. my next updat will be a little while because I have two sides to the lemon thing part of the people reading my story doesn't mind the lemons another part doesn't mind and the other really doesn't want it so we'll do things like this.. I'll make the lemon part of the Story but I won't change the rating because there will be a warning.. then the 2nd one ill just pick up from the chapter before the lemon. Se the Lemon is like an extra that won't effect the story much.. so keep you eyes open for my 2 chapter update next.. Thanks.. JA!


	11. 'Tonight is all about you' *lemon*

Vegeta had been pretty frustrated. He was punching at and invisible opponent. He loved Rena right?? So what had made him run into Bulma's bed?? He wasn't totally sure.. Maybe it was just lust for Bulma... deep lust. Cause no matter how much he tried to explain things.. He really thought that he had been over Rena. The only reason he never returned to the Moon kingdom in the first place was because she didn't show much response after ridding himself of his first kiss and taking hers along with it... No, actually it was much deeper than that. It was the simple fact that they could never be together on a personal level because of the huge age gap... but now she's of legal age.. she's done developing to the eye...so what's stopping him now?? If it had been Bulma he probably would've had his way already seeing how she was lusting for him too... but what makes Rena so special??

It was the fact that he had known her for years..  he had always been five years older than her. One point in time he had loved her on a sisterly level.. but as Soon as he over heard the Queen making a deal with the King and Queen of earth, not this earth, but another on the other side of this galaxy, that she would Marry Endymion it shattered his world. Then he wasn't exactly sure why it bothered him so much.. until he saw Endymion trying to force her into a kiss. He was about to make his move when Haruka,of Uranus, had stepped in. It was then he realized that he wanted to have her first kiss along with losing his own. When he had made the suggestion that she should just kiss another first he was hoping she'd catch onto his hint.. but of course being the young Naive girl she was took it as a joke and got sarcastic with him. It puzzled him, ever since he heard the deal made he had been dropping subtle hints that he cared... but not this time.. he had to do it... he just leaned in and kissed her.. at first afraid because she didn't respond as soon as she had he thought his rib cage would break from his heart pounding so hard.

Pulling back was probably the most difficult thing he had done then.. but he had to.. too many things were rushing into his mind.. Kinda like it had been last week.. who would've guessed that a night gown could have that much of an effect on him... He surly didn't until he realized how nicely she had grown up... Never in a million years did he think she would grow to be so shapely.. though he never thought she would be plain either. It's strange too.. he thought by now she was married to Endymion and having his children by now.. then when she appears suddenly and saves everyone from that bubble gum looking thing he had no clue who she was. Now her hair  was shinier, silkier, she had her wings out.. that just threw everything off for him.. he forgot that she was to earn her wings along with all of the magic she had to go to classes for as soon as she turned 13.

He smirked at himself.. he didn't notice her night gown until her saw his future form of his son staring. Then a frown adorned his face, He hopes that boy doesn't develope any lustful feeling towards her. It could be possible especially when he looks at the younger version of his son getting a long with her so well. Vegeta sighed. He was thinking too much about her and it interrupts his training time. so he sat down turning off the gravity. a bang on the door shook him from his thoughts.

"Come in!!!" he half shouted at the door.

"Well i would but I'd have to drop part of your dinner!!!" Serena's voice called from the other side. he got up and opened the door and she set some of the food down.

"I'll be back..." She said as Mirai and Chibi-Trunks brought some food for him. Minutes later Serena came back with a final stack. "Thanks guys!!" She said pulling a game out of her subspace pocket for Chibi-Trunks. "Mina's upstairs waiting for you.." She told Mirai who nodded, blushed, and went back to the house with his younger self begging him to play the new videogame with him.

Serena watched the Prince of Saiyans eat with out a care in the world. This made her silently giggle. She remembered one time when he was able to stay at the kingdom for a meal and Michelle had been trying to teach him some manners until She started eating the same way copying him cause she was still younger. How she remembered most of the stuff from her child hood is beyond her.. she just knows that she remembers the best time of everything.. when her friend was around.

She watched Vegeta pick up the stack of plates and take them back inside the house. So it was late for him to be eating dinner but.. He refused to eat his food inside the house as long as Yamcha was there.. Usually he held out anyway.. he wasn't like Goku.. Constantly Hungry and couldn't hold out... the only reason he could do so was because he was sent across space clearing out planets sometimes he would have to go days without food and yet still posses enough strength to do his job and return back with out any form of nourishment. Yes, Serena knew of the things he had done... she knew because Rei tried to discourage her from being friends with him because she had lost an argument with him.

"Why are you still sitting there??" Vegeta asked. Serena hadn't realized he had returned.

"Uhmm..." She flushed. It had been too long since she was ever caught spacing out.

"Forget it." He said seeing that she didn't even know why she was there. A smirk played on his lips as he leaned closer to her. "what are you blushing for princess?"

"You caught me spacing out.. no one ever does that anymore." She said turning redder.

"is that why you've gotten redder??" He asked playfully.

"Nah... That's not why.. Just thinking about last week."

"What about last week?"

"Oh  just that you were so turned on!!!" She pushed him back.

"Oh and you weren't??" he raised an eyebrow and sat next to her.

"I'm not admitting or denying anything.." She said.

"Well what about now??" He smirked with a certain hunger held within the depths of his black eyes.

"Maybe.. Maybe not.." She said mirroring the same look in her eyes. She rested her head on his shoulder. "Vegeta..." She started to say something but he hushed her with a single finger to her lips. When she looked up to object his mouth came crashing down on hers She knew this scenario somewhat.. it was almost like the day he showed her the lake or whatever... he didn't give her a chance to do anything and he just kissed her.. actually that's how most of the kisses they shared happened.. he would just do it and later she found the time to respond just before he pulled away, but this time is different.. he didn't pull away when she responded... instead he had attempted to deepen the kiss when she had felt his tongue poking slightly on her lips. She allowed him the entrance he so desperately wanted at the moment.

Before either one of them had noticed they had positioned themselves where Serena was laying on her back and Vegeta was sitting on her in the most compromising position. Neither had broken the kiss for long... Just long enough to gain some air in their lungs. Soon they both began to desire for more of what they were getting. Serena was getting her fingers tangled in that black mess he likes to call hair  while his hands were desperately fumbling with the buttons on the shirt. He growled in frustration when he realized his nerves were too excited to un-button her shirt properly. He ended up just ripping the buttons off the shirt.

"That was one of my favorite shirts.." She said as he kissed down her neck; she had literally had been gasping for air.

"Next time, don't wear such a complicated shirt." He said kissing down the straps of her bra.

"Vegeta.. Stop.." She gasped out.

"Why??" He asked in between kisses tracing his hand down until he found the hem of her Really short skirt, suppressing a groan.

"Not.. in here.." She said breathing twice as fast when he cupped one of her breasts in his hands.

"Fine.." He growled. Lifting her up and Quickly made his way back inside the house into his bedroom.

"You can be twice as fast when you want to be." She said feeling herself being placed onto a soft mattress. He just smirked at her while he rid himself of those tight restricting pants to his fighting outfit leaving him in a pair of Boxers. She sat up ridding herself of her bra. when it fell to the floor he just smiled one of his rare smiles at her. Inwardly he was frowning.. it was her first.. yes he was going to be as gentle as possible for her.. yes, that's how it would be she needn't try to pleasure him.. this was her time not his. No sooner than that he crawled back onto her in the same position he had her in previously.. locking her in place with his legs at her side.

"Tell me now to stop.. because after this..." He said hesitating. "I won't be able to stop." he said hoping to kami that she wouldn't tell him to stop... He has been wanting to get this close to her for too long.. and he wouldn't be able to take it if she stopped him now.  For her response she wrapped her arms around his neck bringing their faces close.

"I didn't tell you to stop earlier did i??" She said with her lips brushing his with each word.. then she sealed off the kiss. He trailed his hands down her sides then finally unzipping the skirt she had on.. much to his surprise she had no underwear on.

"You were planning this??" He said unintentionally blowing his breath  on the now very sensitive area.. causing her to moan out slightly. "Hmm??" He asked prodding her with two fingers slow at first then faster watching her squirm. "Were you??"

"Something like that.." She groaned out.. but then out of nowhere he replaced his fingers and  plunged his warm tongue inside of her. The fact that it was all by surprise made it feel twice as good. He kept up his tongue assault for a good while... "Vegeta... I..."

"Don't worry about it..." he said knowing she was ready to tell him to stop. Seconds later all of her senses seem to freeze as the tensing and relaxing of certain muscles sent waves all over her body. By time he accomplished the little task of licking up all fluids she was already aroused once more. he finally decided to rid himself of his boxers that were coming a little too uncomfortable for him. Right after he made his way back up to her mouth claiming short kisses over and over.

"Enjoy yourself??" She asked watching a blush slowly creep onto her face when she noticed his hard member was pressed on her thigh. All she could do was nod. "Don't worry about me for tonight.. this one is all about you.." He smiled at her once again claiming her lips for his own while fondling her at the same time. He positioned himself over her.. pity written all over his usual rock steady face.

"I know.." She said very softly that would be inaudible to any human.. but we all know he isn't human. He slowly entered her feeling her body tense underneath him.

"I'm sorry.." He apologized rushing his entrance just to set the pain aside as soon as possible.. She felt tears well up in her eyes.. but no.. she wouldn't let them fall not a single tear.. she would not cry so she gripped the bed as if there was no tomorrow. When she finally opened her eyes.. she could see he was genuinely sorry. It was evident in his eyes.. hell it was obvious on his face.

"Are you ok??" He said immediately finding it awkward.. not for anyone else had he felt this way.. he really hoped to make this as painless as possible.. but he knew it wasn't possible. She gave him a small nod before slowly continuing on... he was going slow enough in hopes that the first few painful strokes would subside soon. Soon he noticed she relaxed some slowly rocking her hips to his movements.. He was relieved that the big problem was over.. and continued on with the small pleasure trip... he soon felt his peak coming and the way her moans were almost as often as his deep throated groans he could tell she too was nearing her end... It seemed only moments later that she was literally reduced to whimpering when he decided to be a tease and slow down, not realizing her was torturing himself too.

"I'm going to hurt you for that.." she managed out barely... finally her body once again tensed as the waves once again returned.. her muscle tensing the relaxing around his own sent him over the edge. they both fell limp in each other's arms. She was the first to fall asleep.. with what little energy he had he dressed her in one of his biggest shirts and pulled his boxers on..

"I love you princess." He murmured and soon was too was asleep by her side arms protectively around her waist.


	12. 'I've come for what's rightfully mine'

"Hey Trunks!!!" Goku called. "Where's Vegeta.. isn't he the first one out here and scolding us for being late?? Even though we really aren't"

"Yeah it is a bit awkward.." Gohan said.

"Maybe he finally killed Yamcha off and can't figure out what to do with the body..." Krillin said.

"Yeah I'm surprised he hasn't destroyed the planet for that stunt Bulma pulled." Piccolo said.

"You're telling me.. it's like walking on eggshells around him.. even now." Yamcha said behind the group.

"Well, What the hell has happened to Vegeta.." Krillin sighed. "The only time he ever over slept for training was when him and Bulma was..." He let their minds fill in the rest.

"But they're not together anymore..." Gohan was the first to say anything.

"Yeah.. could you imagine my surprise when dad told me they got divorced??" Mirai finally made himself noticed.

"Trunks!!!" They all said seeing the older guy.

"How long have you been here??" Krillin asked.

"Long enough to get to know the Princess who's got my father Whipped." he smirked shaking his head.

"Hey guys you don't think Vegeta.. with Sere??" Yamcha said. Everyone frowned.

"VEGETA!!!! GET YOUR BUTT UP NOW!!! THE GUYS ARE WAITING FOR US!!!!!" Everyone winced hearing Serena yell.

"WOULD YOU STOP YELLING AT ME WOMAN!!!!!" 

"Well i would if you weren't such a heavy sleeper..." Serena said pulling on a shirt.

"Sorry i not only had the best night of my life trying to mmphphmpm" He was cut off by her hand to his mouth.

"You listen to me.. last night was great.. but I'm still disappointed you wouldn't let me please you??" She said just above a whisper. "But I'll get my chance for that soon enough.. you egotistical baka.." She watched his eyes widen in shock and she jumped out of the window landing gracefully.

"Good morning boys!!!" She strolled up to them smiling.

"What's got you so happy..."

"Nothing.. just waiting for Vegeta to try and open his dresser drawer.." She said.

"You did it without me?!?!?" Chibi-Trunks asked frowning.

"Couldn't help it squirt.. he was bothering me." She looked at her watch. "5...4...3...2...1..."

"RENA!!!!!!!" He yelled angrily. She bursted into a fit of giggles when he was in her face covered in pink ink... "What the hell did you do??"

"Nothing..." She attempted to put on an innocent face. 

"ALL OF MY CLOTHES ARE PINK!!!!" he growled.

"A tip.. brush your teeth first." She frowned.

"My clothes..." He said ignoring the smirks from the others.

"If you were smart you'd check your closet.." His son said. That sent everyone over the edge... being told off by his son. within a split second he was gone.

"I couldn't help it Chibi-T... but next time we could.." She leaned in and whispered in his ear.

"Sugoi!!!" He yelled.

"So.. Who wants to spar with Moi first??" She grinned stretching her wings for the first time in a while.

"I will.." Goku stepped forward stretching. "I've been wanting to after seeing how badly you beat Vegeta."

"Fighting again Hime??" A voice said. Serena Froze and laughed nervously.

"Eh heh.. Haruka.. Michiru what a wonderful surprise..." She watched Haruka scan the crowd of guys..

"Which one??" She asked.

"None of these guys.. most of them are married.." she plucked her feathers. "Guys.. meet two more of my protectors.. Haruka and Michiru.."

"Some Protectors if she was able to run away 5 times.."  Haruka tensed at the sound of the familiar voice. She pounced on him pinning him to the ground.

"If it isn't Vegeta no Baka.. How dare you disappear the day we were supposed to spar!!!" She was strangling him. "I have a right mind to destroy you!!!"

"You guys start.. i have to sort some things.. and i promise you a fight Goku.." She said and the group began to train.

"Michi.. why are you here??" 

"Your mom said to give you this.." She produced a brooch of some kind. "It isn't all that much now.. but when you gain the Ginshouizou it will make it's effect much more powerful. The only instructions given was to call out Moon Crystal Power..."

"OK.." Serena looked over the small brooch. "MOON CRYSTAL POWER!!!!" SHe yelled and all of the ribbons and lights surrounded her. When it died down she was now the Pretty soldier Sailor Moon. She shrieked at the top of her lungs. "THE SKIRT'S TOO SHORT!!!" Everyone stopped to look at what she was screaming about.. most of them sweat dropped. Michiru laughed.

"See what we go through..." Haruka said still sitting on Vegeta who now had  good look at her outfit. "You hentai!!!" She punched him in the face. Serena frowned..

"Well.. that's one way to get his mind out of the gutter..." Serena said.

"Wait, are you saying you two are together??" Mirai said sneaking up behind the group. Then they realized everyone stopped training. Serena jabbed him in the face and he stumbled back.

"NEVER EVER SNEAK UP ON ME LIKE THAT!!!" She yelled... then regained composure. "And i didn't say that." SHe then frowned. "Michi.. how do i rid myself of this skirt."

"Just sort of wish for your clothes back.." The was light then her clothes returned. 

"So.... Who's ready for a real fight..." A voice yelled and a red rose hit the ground. Serena lifted an eyebrow.

"You again..." She muttered. Before anyone could blink he was in front of her holding her hips in place with one arm lifting her chin with the other hand.

"That's no way to greet your fiance.."

"I was told the wedding was called off.." She squirmed against his hold.

"Let her go!!!" Haruka finally stopped beating up Vegeta (Who felt nothing really) and headed towards Endymion and ran into a barrier that had an electric shock and sent her back in pain.

"She nor anyone else will stop me from claiming what's originally mine this time." He said smelling her hair. "Roses... my favorite flower.."

"What is exactly is originally yours??" she slowly reached a hand  for one of her feathers.

"Your first everything..." He leaned closer to her.. She tried moving her face but it was held in place.

"NO!!!!!" Chibi-T Shot a blast at the Barrier but it just absorbed into it.

"It won't work.. you're just strengthening it." Another voice said. Everyone turned to see a girl in blue tapping away at her mini computer.

"What's going down Mercury??" Another in Red said.

"It's a field of electricity.. You can get through it Jupiter.. but you can't until she gets out of his grasp..."

"My first everything?? What if I were to tell you I have no first anything anymore.."

"Like anyone would risk their life for messing with the princess." He said.

"You are.." she plucked one of her feathers.. "So is someone else... I've already lost my first kiss years ago.." She said. 

"To whom??" his eyes held deep anger. then he visibly calmed down.. "No difference.." He pulled her into a bruising kiss.. that just happened to infuriate a certain prince.. everyone noticed his rising Ki... and stepped back.

"Vegeta.. cool it.. you can't do anything... you could just be adding to her lack of safety..." Sailor Venus said land gracefully next to him. She patted his shoulder to calm him down. "Listen she'll be alright..." She said A painful yell tore through the air. Endymion pushed Serena away from right into the barrier walls.

"Jupiter now!!!"

"JUPITER OAK EVOLUTION!!!!!!!" She started spinning while leaves and electricity started twirling around her body and Cancelled the charge of the barrier. The barrier was gone and a small girl landed next to Serena. Endymion disappeared vowing to return.

"Hime please be alright..." She said through tears immediately beginning to heal her princess.

"Hotaru stop..." Michiru made her way to the girl.. "she'll be fine.. Lita stopped the charge before it got too bad.. she just needs a little bit of sleep."

"Michiru-mama..." She said softly wiping her tears away. "Let's go Check on Haruka-papa.." She said.


	13. I want to make you rightfully mine

         Vegeta had been watching over his princess the entire two weeks she had been out for. and every night just before he left he vowed to destroy Endymion in a worse way possible. He still hadn't told the others about them being together although  he was sure Mina had a deep suspicion. Vegeta showed up for his usual visit. He came in really unnoticed not like he really cared if he was noticed or not because if anyone questioned his antics he would just either a) say he was worried for a friend.. or b) just admit the feelings he held for her, but he didn't know that those antics would be questioned tonight.

"Hi Vegeta..." Bulma said Quietly.

"Hi.." He said pulling up a chair to the usual spot he did when he would watch her in the night.

"What's on your mind??" Bulma broke the awkward silence.

"Nothing.." He said. "Where's Bra??" He decided to ask.

"With Yamcha.." She said. She opened her mouth to say something else but snapped it shut. She finished Checking the last of her equipment. She just pulled out a chair and sat her desk. She looked at Vegeta and how he looked at Serena. In a way she missed when he used to look at her like that, and she hated Serena for that. Vegeta would've been running back into her arms by now and everything would be perfect again. The more she watched his eyes gazing over Serena's body the more she hated Serena. Then Shock came to her when he grabbed her frail hand and held with a light touch as if it were a piece of glass. "Why?" She said. It came out lower than a whisper almost as if she didn't say anything at all  but his saiyan hearing let him hear it ever so slightly.

"Why what?" Vegeta asked not even looking in her direction.

"Why her?.. why didn't you come back to me?"

"Simple truth... i could've easily destroyed the planet when you divorced me for him..." he said.

"Even after knowing i was pregnant."

"Yes, but Rena is dear to me.. She saved my life once... actually twice." He said. "I had cared for her years ago... but there was slight problem that she was being betrothed. Knowing i had no say in the manner i left. When she came during the Big battle I had pushed her out of my mind, but she returned i couldn't avoid anything when you agreed to let her stay here. I had also pushed any feelings towards her aside because i was still with you.  When you decided to divorce me everything had no reason to hold back anymore. So if anything.. don't hate her... you had me, and you let it go, blame yourself." He added the last part with disgust in his tone. 

                                                She looked down to the floor and left with a new insight. It wasn't like he suddenly fell for her he had wanted her years ago... and Gave her up because of her family. She also did realize everything was her fault too. She did invite her to stay without even bothering to ask Vegeta, She had been the one to Divorce him although she broke the news to him and he took it better than she thought he would. In the end she had been the one to put them together. She couldn't undo it either. The look in his eyes told her that.

"I Promise I'll destroy him.. rip him limb from limb for you." He kissed her hand and was ready to leave when he saw the sun beginning to rise.

"Fine but i get to draw first blood.." She said clutching onto his hand. He then saw her eyes were now open and a smile placed on her face.

"You know i enjoy first blood Woman!!" he helped her sit up.

"That's just why I want it." She staggered to her feet. "But now I'm hungry."

"Mars is going to kill me if i let you out of bed already."  
"Oh well.." She leaned on him for support as they made their way to living room.

"Fried Vegeta doesn't sound too pleasing you know.."

"Yes it does.." She took the remote and turned on Cartoons.

"Onna.. We are not watching cartoons!!!" He said reaching for the remote. she slipped  it into her Subspace pocket.

"Yes we are..." She said pulling his head into her lap. "Well I am.. you're going to sleep."

"What??"

"You heard me.. you have not slept at all since I was knocked unconscious right?.. Now sleep!!" She said. Almost Immediately he fell asleep, and that was how everyone found them about 3 hours later.. She was watching TV while Vegeta slept soundly.

"Hime!!" 

"Shhhh!!" She told the scouts.

"How'd you manage to get him to fall asleep?" Mirai Trunks asked watching his younger self stand on the couch to hug Serena.

"I turned on the cartoons.. after hearing him complaint i told him to sleep.... unfortunately he's drooling on my leg.." She frowned slightly. The others giggled He suddenly buried his face deeper into her lap. 

"If that isn't a Kodak moment then i don't know what is!!!" Lita said. Serena pinched his nose. He woke up pretty angry.

"Sorry but you were starting to drool.." She said.

"And you were the one who said get some sleep."

"I said sleep.. not drool.." She got up and headed upstairs once more.

"I guess I'll start on breakfast." Lita said The outers headed back to the kingdom to let the Queen know that Serena was ok. The inners bothered Vegeta while both Trunks' headed upstairs to bother Serena.

"So Veggie..." Mina sat on his lap just before he shoved her off.

"What??" He didn't like the way they were in his face.

"Have you and Serena ever kissed." Rei blurted out.

"Why??" He said eyeing them

"Yes..." The three girls said together.

"Are you in love with her??" Ami asked.

"What???"

"YES!!!!!" The three girls said again

"Does she love you?"

"Wha- I don't know.."

"YES!!!!!"

"She never told me that!!!" he tried to defend her At least.

"Well.. she really doesn't have to.. We can see it in her eyes." Mina said.

"Do you ever dream about her??" Lita poked her head in from the kitchen. "You know doing no so clean deeds??"

"What the hell?!?!" He said.

"YES!!!!!" The four girls said.

"Hate to say it Veggie.. you've got it bad" Rei said.

"What was the point to your Questions?"

"To make you want to tell her how you feel.. she doesn't know yet.. so tell her." Mina said. "Besides you two are so close you might as well be in the bed doing not so clean things..." She said and he raised an eyebrow that went unnoticed by everyone.

"So go!!!" The girls were pushing him towards the stairs.

"And say what??"

"Tell her what you feel." Mina scowled at him while the others gave him death glares. he went upstairs grumbling something about 'Onnas on PMS'  

                  When he got to her room he noticed his eldest son in the same room.. he neglected his younger one.. he was always around her. Something just sort of flared up in the pit of his stomach. On some level he knew it was his son.. but at the same time on another level he wanted him away from her or it meant his deathwish. He slowly opened the already slightly open door and saw her sitting in front of the mirror brushing her golden that seemed to shine and his younger son pulling part of it into a ponytail.

"Is that tight enough??" he said snapping her out of her thoughts.

"Yeah.." She held out the other Rubber band for him to pull the other side into a Ponytail. As soon as he was done Vegeta by now was in the room. Both Trunks' looked to the door.

"Do you really think i should say something??" Serena asked still off in her own daze. She didn't even notice that both boys had left the room.  "Trunks??" She turned around only to be met with they Saiyan Prince's gaze on her. "I'm going to kill that boy!!" She sighed.

"Why??" He smirked.

"We were having an interesting conversation.. I stop for a while to think about how i should go about a situation and they both disappear on me to leave you here." She stood and approached him.

"You were conversing about what?? You know you could always converse with Me.."

"Jealous of your own son??" She asked standing in his face.. when he got no reply she laughed. "Well he's nice i guess." She turned her back on him. "Yes, definitely nice, very sweet, Smart he's really smart and perceptive." She said. "Caring, Honest, Somewhat sensitive..."

"What is she doing??" Mirai was panicking outside the door. 

"Huh??" The girls looked at him.

"He's going to kill me if she keeps this up!!!"

"Very good looking.." She said knowing she was only upsetting him. He threw he on the bed and pounced on top of her. 

"What are you saying??" he growled.. God he hoped he didn't lose her to his Son.. even after the last time they were positioned like this.

"He has all of those good points but he's missing something important." She stated calmly. She noticed some of his anger turn to confusion.

"What??" he asked.

"He doesn't have my heart... not like you do." She said just above a whisper, that would really be inaudible to anyone. She felt his anger subside and so did his grip on her wrist. He didn't even realize he was gripping her like that. "I love you.." She said just before He bridged the small gap between them with a kiss.. that had  more passion between the both of them than any previous kisses. He was kissing her neck just grazing over it with her teeth. "Wait..." She found the strength to push him back.

"What??" He growled angrily. He hadn't realized how out of touch he was with his saiyan culture until recently and he was upset for it.

"You wanna go for Honor right.. when doing this??" She smirked.

"Huh?.."

"Yeah.. because i realized now you is Way out of touch with your culture.. cause neither you or Bulma have any marks." She pointed to her neck.  "So.. We're going to do this right.. The whole battle.. Oh how much fun that would be Right girls??" She yanked the door open. they were a big pile on the floor.

"Yeah..." They moan as they tried untangling themselves.

*~*~*~*~*~*

Ok… now I know I brought this in way too late but anyways it only makes sense to me… so pick 4 scouts for him to fight!!! Ja!


	14. Fighting for you

          For the past week Vegeta has been upset. He finally had decided to get back in touch with his Saiyan heritage. He wanted to claim Serena for his  own now and they wouldn't let him do it.. not until he fought four of her scouts, and the fights won't happen until sometime within the next two days because they had to wait for the outer scouts. Apparently two of them were to fight. He still was a bit upset over her tricking him like that making him think that she was falling for his son. Now him and Goku were sparring and he was showing no mercy.

"Vegeta!!!!"   A blonde blur landed on his back making Goku stop in mid punch.

"What do you want, Mina..." He growled angrily.

"Well I'm sorry you're having a bad week but we can't you taking the chance of biting her now!!! Haruka would be pissed and either way you'd end up fighting her." She said not moving from his back. " 'Sides she still wants that fight.."

"What?!?!" Goku raised his eyebrows.

"I'm Trying to say the outers came back.. Haruka wanted to make up for the fight you two never had from years ago."

"So when does this tournament thing start??" Krillin landed 

"Oh... I guess in about 2 hours... Michiru is still trying to convince Hotaru to fight with ya."

"The little one's fighting??" Vegeta smirked. "This is going to be great!!!" He said.

"Fighting against a child?!?!" Goku said.

"Hey I'm not just a kid!!! I'm the Scout of death and re-birth.." Hotaru Popped up in scout outfit and weapon ever so present. "Aside from now Serena.. I'm the strongest scout..."

"Feisty!!!" Krillin said Yamcha nodded.

"Hotaru!! come on!!! Pluto said she'd take you place if you don't fight!!!!" Michiru said.

"The time guardian??" Vegeta was now laughing.. 

"She's a good adversary!!!!" Ami said.

"I know i know!!!" Vegeta said.

*~*~*~*~*~*

{2 hrs later}

"Ami-Chan!!!!!" A loud wail was heard from inside the house. "Let me out before i blast the door open!!!" The others sweat dropped at their angry princess.

"She can't blast that open and she knows It." -_-;;; Ami said. "She's tried it already..." Then a big bubble floated from around the house and Serena was stuck inside of it. The Z warriors were currently laughing at her.

"YOU ALL BETTER HOPE AMI DOESN'T LET ME OUT ANYTIME SOON CAUSE I WILL DESTROY YOU ALL FOR LAUGHING!!!!!!!" She said angrily and they continued laughing.. especially Vegeta. 

"Don't say she didn't warn you..." Michiru said. 

"Hello Hime!!!"

"PUU!!!!!" Serena said.

"I'm just here to watch the battle.. i can't help you."

"I figured as much.. but being locked in here for 3 days gets lonely." She sighed.

"Sorry Hime-mama.. but you'll be out soon." Hotaru said holding her hand up to the bubble. Serena smiled at the girl.

"Good Luck Hotaru-chan." Serena held her hand up to the bubble. just then a sandwich, all sorts of candy, popcorn, and junk food appeared. "SUGOI!!! Thanks Ami!!!!" She started munching on the sandwich.

"Most of it's for the fight." Rei said. "So don't eat it all at once..."

"I won't and aren't you up first??" 

"Hai!!! MARS STAR POWER!!!!" (Ok so I'll be crossing attacks with forms.. whatever!!)

"Princess of Mars...." Vegeta said Quietly..

"You cannot have my best friend without a fight from me!!" She Got into the fighting stance Lita had shown her. Without warning she uppercutted him. He looked back at her and smirked then went to punch her but she was already behind him and kicked him in the back of his head. He did a front flip to keep from hitting the ground and turned around quickly. shooting a small ki which she just dodged loosing part of the skirt on her outfit.

"MARS FLAME SNIPER!!!!"  He canceled the fire blast with a ki shield.

"I'm not getting anywhere like this." He powered a few levels  below Super Saiyan and began a series of punching and kicked which kept Mars on her Toes since he was going much too fast for her liking. Yup she was going down and fast too. He delivered a quick blow to her face.

"There better not be bruise there!!!!" She growled Readying one of her attacks. "MARS FIREBALL IGNITE!!!" The blast came right off of her finger tips and it missed.

"You need you quicken your attacks!!!" He blew her away just by raising his power. (Kind of like how cell did to that fat guy when the Cell games were just starting.) 

"Ami-Chan..." Serena whispered to the girl sitting by the bubble.

"Hmm???" Ami looked at her and pressed her ear against one of the air holes Serena began whispering something in her ear, a small smile cracked on Ami's face.

"Are you sure??"

"Yup!!!!" Serena said looking mighty proud of herself. "And if it doesn't work.. I'll need you to put him in a bubble too after the others."

"Ok..!!!" Ami was already slightly giggling.

"Mina-chan Come here!!!" Serena told the other girl who was sitting on the sidelines, pouting because she couldn't help fight for her cousin. (Hint, hint)

"Good fight!!!" Rei (No longer Mars) said bowing to the Prince of Saiyans."But Lita isn't an easy opponent you know!!!" She said and walked away as Sailor Jupiter took up her favorite stance (Think the one when she's done transforming)

"I'm told you're a good challenge!!!" She smiled.

"I hear the same thing."  He said standing there with his arms crossed.. He thought it was amusing watching them do their attacks on him since they never really got to use them and now they've got new attacks.. this was perfect to him. He watched a lightening rod come from her tiara.

"I also hear you want our princess... to do that you'll have to get through me!!! JUPITER THUNDER CLAP!!!!" She threw a disc of lightening at him while he dodged that she was waiting for him and caught him in the gut with a swift kick. "Diversionary tactic.. a useful little thing!!!" She said. 

"Michi-Chan..." Serena called over Michiru.. and told her plan too. Michiru Brightened. "Isn't that cheating??"

"It's still one .. We just need you to make sure Hotaru goes last because she'll be able to hold him off while Mina-chan and I get it done at the same time Ami-Chan will put the guys in a bubble."

"Put who in a bubble??" Piccolo asked behind her. Serena only smiled brighter!!!

"If you don't want to be put in one mind helping me set up my plan of a finale to this tournament??" She said giving him the puppy dog eyes... He glared at her because that was the same way Gohan got him to do anything when he was younger.

"What's the plan??"

"GREAT!!!" She said.

"Give up yet Princess of Jupiter??"

"Not Yet!!!!" She was breathing heavy and already lost the skirt part of her Fuku (She's still got the bodysuit part!!!)and her gloves she disposed of in the beginning. JUPITER OAK EVOLUTION!!!!!" She spun around Quickly as leaves with electricity were sent out and surrounded him causing some damage she took the chance to round house him when he went supersaiyan canceling out the leaves that were still coming and catching her foot in the process and tossing her to the side like a rag doll. She lost. She got up a bit Wobbly.. Gohan picked her up and she De-transformed while carrying her off to the side, then she got a burst of energy.

"WOW!!!! HE LOOKS LIKE MY OLD BOYFRIEND!!!!" She said.. every Sailor scout (Plus Vegeta) Face faulted.

"She still says that old line?!?!"  He asked. Every scout nodded. Just then an orangish blur ran to the battle field.

"Ha!!! I knew  you wouldn't be able to post pone our battle!!!" Sailor Uranus said.

"No, i guess i couldn't.." He smirked when she got into stance. He made the first move by trying to round house her. She easily dodged that and caught him with a quick uppercut to the jaw. He quickly recovered and spat out the blood in his mouth from biting his tongue. "Finally first blood." He said. looking at Haruka proudly.. this will be a harder challenge.

"Ugh!!!" Serena frowned. Then without warning Ami Popped the bubble and she fell on her rear end. Just when Serena seemed like she was about to start wailing Piccolo put a hand over her mouth and dragged her away to find Mina.

"Don't start whining.. No attention has been drawn to you yet..now if you want this to work don't whine." Serena bit his hand.

"Don't put startle me like you did putting you hand over my mouth!!!" She said then healed the bit wound she put in his  hand. "Now let's go... Mina-Chan!!!" Serena whispered.

"Over here!!!" Mina said from under a tree. "Are you sure this will work??" Mina asked.

"Yes!!! I Swear to Selene it should now give me your transforming  pen. She said and Mina handed it over and then the brooch and the Pen started glowing.

"I hope Hotaru and Haruka can hold him off... this is going to take a while isn't it??"

"Unfortunately yes.. but look at it like this.. at least this will prove the blood between us. (You're all going to have fun when I finally reveal what she's doing..)

"URANUS EARTH SHAKEN!!!!!" Haruka attacked using most of her last energy... but she wasn't giving up yet.. while he blocked that she had a roundhouse waiting for him after, but what she wasn't expecting  was for him to totally move out of the way by time she turned around he delivered a punch to her face. She sat on the ground not in much pain... smiling. "Something tells me that that's exactly how our battle would've ended then!!!" She stood up on her feet a little on the wobbly side and held her left side seeing how she had low defense on that side.

"Not really... you've improved since then." He said giving her a welcomed hand shake.

"True!!.... Let's see if you can get past Hota-chan.." She left the field as a small girl in purple and black took her spot.

"He's going to hurt Hotaru!!!!!" Goten and Trunks said noticing her level was kinda low (The scouts have Ki levels.. not Sere.).

"Not too badly.. she's a strong girl.. she can hide her Ki level." Michiru said. 'I hope Hime's almost done.. ' She thought while tending to Haruka who kept squirming."HARUKA TENOH YOU BETTER STOP MOVING AROUND!!!"

"Anything for you Michi..."

"Piccolo, go back to the battle field... You don't want to seem suspicious in any form and with me missing i could say i had to go to the bathroom or something." Serena said nearly finishing what she was doing. 

"Fine..." He left.

"SILENT WALL!!!!" Hotaru blocked the multiple blasts heading from her. She knew she should have put her weapon back in the beginning.. that's why she resorted to using silent wall. As soon as it stopped and the smoke cleared everyone was astonished to see the small girl still standing with out a single scratch on her. Then she shot a purple Blast Bigger than her whole being at him and hit dead on... but he went SSJ4 and reduced the damage with another attack of his own.

" You've been practicing." He smirked.

"That's what you do when nothing interesting happens in the other dimension." Hotaru smiled sweetly.. Vegeta forgot.. her being the scout of Death and Re-birth she had to watch over the other Dimension.. where Goku was constantly.. he knew he felt something familiar about her fighting style. 

"You've been training with Kakarot haven't you??"

"Maybe!!!" She grinned. "Maybe something like around the time just before that Bubble gum thing" She threw a punch at him out of nowhere.

"That's my girl!!!" Goku said proudly.

"You trained her?!?!?" Piccolo asked.

"Where have you been?? Everyone asked.

"Away.. but form what Vegeta just said you trained her???"

"Yes!!" he admitted quickly.

"Oh no!!! She' lost her footing!!!" Goten said watching his friend fall.

"Ow!!!!!" She sucked her tongue that was currently bleeding. no time to think because Vegeta was pulling his speed like he had ben with Rei and since she was down it was hard to dodge.. He was ready to bring a fist down to her face she closed her eyes waiting for the blow opened them to see his fist above her face.. He then flicked her nose!!

"You.... Lose!!!!" He said.

"Guess so!!!" She rubbed her nose. "Where's Hime-mama??" She asked realizing Serena was gone.

"Where is she?!?!?!" Vegeta growled.

"Well Uhmm Vegeta she wanted you to fight another fighter.. a very powerful fighter" Ami stepped up giggling. "And she won't agree until you do fight this person."

"Where the hell is this 'other fighter'?!?!?" He said then a yellow blur landed. In front of him was a scout.. she had a blue skirt on one layer and an orange skirt for the other Layer.. She had shoes that resembled Mina's only red and it had straps went up to her knees.(Think like Sailor moon's boots) She had the same yellow hue of hair as Mina but it's length was almost to her ankles and it had it's red bow. Right in the center of her chest was The brooch that was given to Serena only now it was orange and had both the Symbol of the moon and Venus on it.

"That came out pretty good!!!" Michiru and Ami said.


	15. The fusion technique

"I thought we met all of the sailor scouts...." Gohan said staring at the strange fighter in disbelief.

"You did... And you know that scout too!!" Ami said helping Michiru help Haruka to the guys.

"I don't think so.. I'd remember.." Goku said.

"So are you just going to stand there or fight??"  The strange scout said.

"You are not a sailor scout.... I would know about you?"

"On the contrary Vegeta.. Indeed you do know me!" She said just before throwing a punch at him. She missed, Vegeta came up behind her, and swept her feet from under her she caught herself before falling and did a back flip and kicked him in the chin then made her landing. He was already charging at her she quickly did a round house, and he land on his back. Something was off to him.. why did it feel like every hit was twice as powerful than it should be. He narrowly dodged the foot coming at his head.

"Keep your guard up Vegeta!!!" She said.

"Hime-mama isn't that bad.." Hotaru said still rubbing her nose.. it still sort of tingled.

"You mean that's Serena out there?!?!?!" Yamcha asked.

"In a sense..." Ami said and a rose narrowly missed her head. When it landed one could see it was a red rose.

"Oh no!!!" Lita said.. She was still worn out from her battle with Vegeta. Actually the only scout able to fight is Ami.

"Oh no!!!" The female fighter stopped her attack on Vegeta. He uppercut her in her chin. She quickly countered.

"Baka!! if you were smart you'd know that rose throwing pansy is back!!!"

'Mina!!!!' Serena scolded mentally 

'Well he is!!!!' She said back.. Vegeta followed her gaze and sure enough Mamoru was back. He Quickly put a Barrier over the others to keep from any interference. Then Made his way over to the battle field.

"Where is she???" He asked Vegeta while readying several roses only it wasn't like his typical roses.

"I haven't the faintest idea who you're talking about.." Vegeta smirked.

"Serenity you fool!!"

"Oh... 'Rena??.. Well to be truthful., I don't know. I was fighting her friends for the right to make her mine but.. she suddenly disappeared."

"She will never be yours!!!!" Mamoru was becoming furious.

"And why not?? She knows about my family here... My sons like her.."

"She will never love you!!! Especially after knowing what you did to planets before this?!?!"

"She knows.. he told her years ago!!!" The mysterious fighter stood in front of Vegeta.

"Who the hell are you??"

"Your worst  nightmare." She said and started attacking him like there was no tomorrow. She kicked him and  started speeding up like it was nothing. She backed flip catching him in the jaw like she had with Vegeta. He then took over on the battle  and for his final blow he powered up a powerful blast and aimed it at him Another one followed and he disappeared into a portal before that hit. The Barrier over the others remained and both fighters directed the blast at the barrier short circuiting it and it disappeared.

"Not bad for a weakling." Vegeta said getting into stance.

"Weakling huh??" She said smiling. " You have no idea who you just said that to Prince Vegeta!!!" She said and he made the advance and continued on with the fight. They then began speeding up much too fast for the scout to see.

"Mina-chan won't be able to hold out if they keep that up!!!" Hotaru was now on her feet along with the other scouts.

"If Serena Doesn't slow down Mina's going to give out!!!" Haruka said.

"Wait.. Both of them are in that one fighter?!?!?!" Krillin said.

"Slow it down Mina yelled in Serena's mind" Serena broke off and landed holding her head.

"Mina!!!!!" She said aloud rubbing her temples. Vegeta kicked her and she landed on her back. He pinned her to the ground.

"You... Lose..." but she wasn't listening.. then she started glowing.. Vegeta backed up. As soon as the light died down he saw the two girls.

"MINA!!!!!! GOD YOU KILLED MY HEAD!!!!!"

"I'M SORRY BUT YOU WERE GOING TOO FAST!!!!!"

"BUT YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO KILL MY MENTAL CELLS BY YELLING LIKE THAT!!!!!" Serena turned around angrily still rubbing her temples.

"I'm sorry.. I got tired and didn't want you hurt because my strength went away." Mina said Quietly. Serena waited for a few seconds then turned around happily. 

"But you have to admit it was fun being one fighter.. I'm just sorry we didn't get to do our scout attack!!!!" Serena said.

"I k now.. it would've been so cool.. your Tiara with my love and beauty shock hearts around it!!!!" Mina said both girls were giggling.

"What the hell?!?!?!" Vegeta finally got over the shock that both girls were the one fighter.

"Oops i forgot.. i sort of prevented you from learning that technique!!" Serena said slapping her forehead. " It's Fusion!!!!" She said then fell to the ground when the transforming pen and the brooch separated. "Well you win!!!" She said happily. he smirked and picked her up. She put a hand on his ear and it felt warm she pulled it back and an earring was on his ear.  "Now you know the Fusion technique." She leaned against his chest. "But i didn't choose your partner so be upset with me over that!!!" He stopped in mid step.

"Partner??"

"Yup!!!" She pointed at Goku who was now admiring the earring in his ear.

"You did well, Keneko-Chan."

"Course i did.. all of that speed was me!!" She said and yawned.

"Sleepy??" Michiru said.

"Yes, but somebody get Mina-Chan.. She already asleep."  She snuggled against Vegeta's Chest and was asleep in no time.

*~*~*~*~*

Ok.. the fic will be coming to an end soon.. not yet but soon…. Anyway I wanted to say that I just posted and original fic titled: 'How I became the Dragoli princess" so please take a look at it for me!!!!! *Puppy dog eyes * Ja!


	16. The relationship after

         Vegeta woke-up his usual time.. but he didn't bother to get up and start his usual training. He let his eyes focus knew where he was, not in his own room but in her room. Her being the one he truly loves, her being the beautiful tenshi laying next to him in her bed all of her glory exposed.. well if you ditched the blanket that is. He leaned over and kissed her cheek. She stirred, but didn't wake up and snuggled closer to him putting her exposed chest against his own.  

           He just smiled at her sleeping form and realized that he has never felt at peace like this with anyone else. Why had he married Bulma from the beginning was making sense to him now. He had wanted to forget the love he couldn't have, but it seems that somebody up there is having mercy on him and allowing him to keep her for his own happiness. The main reason he had ever fallen in love with her was because she was never constant about anything.. always surprising him with something new.. kind of like last nights antics. She spoiled him this time and how she knew to do the things she did was beyond him. To end the night he had finally claimed her for his own and she claimed him too.

"You'll never know how happy i am now.." he said nuzzling her hair tracing her naked form with his hands. "..  How you could love someone like me I'll never know." He whispered suppressing a groan that was trying to inch it's way up out of his throat as he began focusing on her breath on his chest.

"It's because you were always there to help me before and i had grown attached to you, in more ways than one."  She whispered back putting an arm around his masculine form.

"How long have you been awake??" He said.

"Long enough to feel your hands all over me..." she said  rolling over to look out of the bedroom window. "I take it you enjoyed yourself yesterday??"

"Try more like last night..." He said following her gaze to the slowly rising sun.

"I was going to get to that.. so how did you like My Trick with Mina??"

"I was actually shocked." He said.

"Yeah.. It would've been more fun if i paired up with Hotaru.. She could've handled the speed." She said slightly shivering over the fact that he was rolling his tongue over the mark he had put on her during his climax from before. "Don't start something you can't finish.." She moaned out slightly.

"Who said i wouldn't finish??" 

"You've gotta eat sometime!!"

"I'll live.." He said. "It's you who I'm worried about.. you and your consistent eating habits."

"I'll be fine.." She said Getting up out of the bed to her mirror inspecting the mark on her neck. "was it required to bite so hard???" She saw that it was still red.

"Not exactly that hard.. but i couldn't help it."

"Right.." She said then went to her closet and pulled a basket of fruit out. "Great!!!"

"You hide food in your closet??"

"No.. just Lunar Fruit.. they taste better when left in the dark!!" She said picking up an oblong orange. and began peeling it.

"must be cold on the floor." He said practically drooling, mainly over her nakedness but his stomach disagreed.

"You know if you wanted a fruit you could've asked..." She got up off the floor and handed him an apple then climbed back in the bed next to him wrapping the blanket around them both as they watched the sun rise in silence eating their fruit.

"Do you miss home??" Vegeta finally asked burning his apple core with a mini ki blast. She just finished her own fruit and rested her head on his chest.

"Sometimes." She murmured. "But i won't go back until after we defeat Endymion.." She heard an angry growl come from his throat. Slowly she stroked his inner thigh earning a deep-throated purr from him.

"Why until after that..."

"He killed Beryl already... i knew it since the day he trapped me in the barrier with him..." That earned another angry growl and she followed suit from before. " There was a drastic change and i couldn't feel her lurking about anymore... she's dead.. but he's inherited her powers.. the longer i run from him.. the more aggressive he will become. Especially since he can't inherit his throne without me... Where ever i am he'll be ready to kill for me." She sighed and began stroking his inner thigh once more.. this time for personal reasons.

"You've had a six hour break in between... can you handle it??" She asked slyly.

"Just worry about yourself Woman!!" He said.

*~*~*~*~

"Well.. Needless to say Vegeta and Serena got busy..." Mina said glancing at the clock.

"Why do you say that??" Bulma asked helping Lita with the cooking.

"We've/You've been cooking for a good half hour.. Serena would be awake and in the kitchen by now." Lita and the others said.

"Oh..." Bulma said. "I see..." 

"I'm just glad they finally got together.. Selene knows that she had loved him for ages and finding out he had kids devastated her!!!" Mina said. 

"Yeah.. honestly i don't think she would've made the first move to earn his heart ever.. i mean as far as she told us he did..." Rei said.

"SERENA!!! I'M SORRY!!!!!" a little purple blur ran through the kitchen and out of the door.

"YOU SPORE!!! YOU STOLE MY HAIR BRUSH!!!!!" A Yellow blur followed the purple blur.

"Bad move on Trunks' part..." Lita said. "Remember the time i took her brush.. even after giving it back she still chased me around the palace 6 times.. and we all know how big the palace is."

"You only got six?!?!" Ami asked. "I was stuck with ten!!!!"

"She stole my Hair bow for  month after!!!" Mina said. "And I Love my hair bow!!!" 

"At least she didn't put bright pink dye in your hair!!!" Rei said.

"What's the big deal.. it's a hair brush..." Mirai T. said. Mina walked away and came back with the brush wearing rubber gloves. she opened the small compartment part on it. Inside was a necklace. She opened the locket part of the necklace and there was a picture of Serena and Vegeta  back to back with glares present on their face and the other p icture was of Serena and Vegeta as kids when he had her on his back. Then Mina put it back and walked away.

"The only other person she trusted more than us." Lita said.

"Talk about deep." Bulma said. Moments later Serena came back with Trunks on her back. "Now.. Do what i told you and maybe i won't punish you for stealing my brush." Serena said and the red mark on her neck was ever so present and obvious. Chibi T ran up to his mother and hugged her leg.

"I have something I've been meaning to show you but i was afraid you wouldn't like it!!!" He grabbed her hand and led her out of the kitchen.

"So Sere.. how was it??" Mina asked.

"How was what??" 

"You know.. the sex with Vegeta.. Odango!!!" Rei said. Vegeta then grabbed Serena from behind.

"I don't think you should really know." Serena said.

"Oooooooh!!!" The girls groaned.

"It was perfect.. Everything we wanted and more..." Vegeta said. "Both times..." He said and then they left the house. Serena poked her head back inside.

"Hey.. uhmm do you guys want anything from home??"

"No.." Was all that the girls could manage out.

"Alright.. Ja!!" She left again.

"Did she say she was going home???" Mina snapped out of her reverie first. 

"Yes.." Mirai T. said.


	17. What's wrong with Haruka??

"HELLO!!!!!!!!"  Serena.. erm.. Serenity yelled as soon as she stepped out the space pod her and Vegeta took to her home on the moon. As soon as she placed one foot outside of the pod her Dress and insignia returned and her hair that was swept into a simple pony tail was immediately replace with her usual odangoes.

"You know yelling like that will bring much unwanted attention to you...." Vegeta smiled at her.

"I know!!!" She said. "HELLO!!!!!!!!" She yelled again making the outer Scouts come ready to attack an enemy if needed. "You guys are still dorks!!! If i was an enemy would i draw attention to myself by yelling??"

"Should've known it was you Hime!!!" Hotaru said Hugging Serenity.

"Of course.. who else would purposely make such a ruckus!!!" An alien voice said. The four outer scouts immediately knelt for their Queen. "Including turning my hair silver with worry when you disappeared again." 

"With all due respect but your hair was always silver.." Vegeta said to Queen Selenity. 

"Still the arrogant smart ass you were i see." Selenity said making the outer Scouts gape at their Queen.

"Not really.." He smiled took her hand and kissed it.

"That's good!!" Selenity smiled and the three walked away leaving the Scouts to their own thoughts.

"Did you see the mark??" Haruka asked seething with anger. 

"How could you miss it with her hair pulled up.." Michiru said looking at her lover curiously.

"Yeah.. well at least Hime's finally happy.." Hotaru said.

"I know but the mark looked like it really hurt!!!" Setsuna said and the scouts looked at her funny. "It did!!!" 

"Vegeta.. you don't mind waiting here for a second while i talk to my daughter do you??"

"I don't have a choice..." Vegeta said with his usual smirk.

"Good!!!" Selenity said and her daughter followed her.

"Mother??" 

"Serenity... I'm sorry." Selenity blurted out. "I honestly thought you and Endymion were made for each other and you seemed so happy together and... I thought it was for the best along with the alliance with earth.. but it seems that Endymion had other plans that i didn't notice before...." Selenity kept talking until she noticed something on her daughter.

"Mother.. it's ok. really. I'm just happy now." Serenity noticed her mother approaching her smiling. Selenity tilted her head to get a better look at the mark.

"I see that.." She traced a finger around the circular mark on Serenity's neck and it healed up quickly. "That's the reason you kept running away?? To find him?"

"Yes." She simply said.

"I thought so." She let her head go. "He has a family you know."

"Yes, I know.. Trunks and Bra.. both adorable kids.."

"What are you going to do. When i go you have to take the throne and he  won't want to leave his family and friends..."

"Yes, I know that too. I considered creating another planet one in the middle between our kingdom  and earth The others could stay there and he could easily get there... demo.. I'm not sure if it'll work."

"I see.." Selenity smiled at her daughter.

"So Vegeta.. I see you've finally claimed, Hime!!!" Haruka leaned against the wall with him.

"Yeah.. i have.. but of course you knew that I mean you did help fight for her."

"Of course i was.." She said after a quick look of confusion. "So why are you back??"

"She missed home but was hesitating to return. I told her to come back and she made me come with her."  Vegeta looked at her like she was crazy. Something was off and he couldn't tell what it was yet?

"Oooh." Haruka said. "So any new news on Endymion??"

"No..." He said. Oddly he couldn't pick up her Ki with her Uranus power in it.

"So nothing since the day of you was fighting that strange Scout??" She said. Vegeta looked at the girl more closely. He could pick up a VERY low Ki.. as if someone was hiding it. Then he noticed Setsuna motioning to talk to him. "Excuse me.. the time Guardian wants to talk to me." Her said walking past Haruka.

"Vegeta, Haruka hasn't been acting like herself lately." Setsuna blurted out when they were a safe distance away.

"What are you talking about??"

"The day we came back from the tournament you had with the girls she began sleep walking.. One day she wasn't in her room and we found her in Hime's old room staring nostalgically at the picture of Hime on the wall. When we asked what was she doing she just said she missed Hime terribly.. That's not like her."

"Yeah any other time she'd demand to see her." Hotaru piped in.

"The Time gates are too cloudy to see what happened too!" Vegeta just nodded and walked back outside of the Queen's Chambers. 

"Sorry they were wondering  if i knew where the queen was since they saw me talking to you." Vegeta said Haruka just nodded.

"So what are you going to do when Hime gets the throne.. you know about your family??"

"I guess I'll just come here to live with 'Rena..." He said watching anger flash through the Uranus Princess' eyes. "As much as i do care for my kids.. It's very unpleasant to stay long distances from your mate"

"I see." Haruka said.

"Besides.. I have been tortured for most of my life to be without her.. now that i have her i won't let her get away. We're going to have a big family."

"How big of a family??" Serenity and Selenity stood in the doorway listening to the conversation.

"I don't know.. but it's going to be a big family!!" He said sending Serenity one of his rare, INNOCENT smiles.

"Think you can start soon.. I wouldn't mind holding a grand child in my arms..." Selenity said.

"We can probably manage something." Serenity said hugging Vegeta. "How soon do you want one??" 

"Oh Somewhere between Christmas and My birthday on Earth time!!!"

"That gives us.. enough time to manage two..." Serenity said.

"That's why such a big time gap!!!" Selenity said smiling at her daughter and how happy she is with the new man in her life

"Come on Vegeta!!! Let's go find Hotaru so she can take us flying on Tora!!!"

"You still have that Flying tiger??" He asked.

"Yeah.. Hotaru takes care of her everytime I run away.!!" Serena dragged him off.

"You don't mind that they've-"

"Not at all Haruka.. I don't care as long as she's happy and i get Grandchildren!!!" Selenity laughed and went back into her room leaving an angry Uranus Princess behind. Haruka finally stomped off in search of finding something to punch at and imagine Vegeta's head all the while.


	18. Problem solved... or is it?

"Morning Baka..." Serena said smiling at Vegeta, who was just now waking up. "You slept late.." She said taking her hair out of its buns.

""I always sleep late on the moon..." Vegeta said remembering where he well should be. 

"I know!!" She said. "Anyway to keep myself entertained i trained a little bit with Haruka-Chan..."  She said the name with slight anger.

"I take it you didn't enjoy yourself Onna.."

"Nope.. She kept bad mouthing you  for the longest... when i scolded her she just stomped away... I wonder why the sudden hatred for you..." Serena said brushing out her hair.

"We know Hime...." Hotaru said through the open door and behind her was Michiru and  Setsuna. "About her sudden attitude change.."

"Really??.." Serena said as the wind blew through her room. A Soft whisper was heard in the breeze  and Serena frowned at the window. "I see..." She said.

"What's wrong Hime??" Michelle said. 

"Setsuna... can you see anything in the time mirrors??" She asked.

"I haven't tried, mainly because i thought it was something like.. She was just moody and... I'll be right back.." Setsuna said disappearing off to the time gates.

"We'll go find Haruka.." Michiru said taking Hotaru away closing the door behind them.

"and I'm taking a shower..."

"And I'm going back to sleep..." Vegeta said laying back down on the bed.

"Fine.. if you don't want to join me!!!" Serena said closing the bathroom door behind her.

"Hey Miss Lita..." Chibi Trunks walked into the kitchen and Goten followed shortly behind.

"I don't think you've ever spoken to me or any of the other scouts have you??" Lita asked.

"Not directly.. I always thought you were going to take Serena away." He paused. "Can I ask you a question??"

"Sure kid.." Lita smiled and handed him and Goten 12 cookies since it was practically snack time.

"How do you know when evil's around you??" 

"Hmm well, Usually being a Sailor Scout and all you seem to just sense evil things around you like it just doesn't feel completely right. Why??"

"I think something bad might happen to Serena and Dad.." He said and Goten nodded. 

"I've had dreams about it.." Goten said. "Like that bad man Endymion hurt that girl with the short hair." He said stuffing a cookie in his mouth.

"Really??" Lita asked looking at the boy wide eyed realizing that both boys were looking like the world was coming to an end.

"Yes... They will be alright.. right??" Trunks asked.

"I'm not sure yet.." Lita said and the two boys left leaving 11 cookies each on the table. "You heard that Rei?? Ami??" She asked the girls leaning on the wall outside of the kitchen.

"Yeah... You don't think that... Endymion did hurt Haruka.. and.." Rei said.

"It's Quite possible..."   Ami said.  

"But Veggie Weggie head won't let her get hurt right??" Mina said coming in the back door to the kitchen.

"Who knows... If he does Have Haruka hurt.. Sere will do anything to help her.. even if it means risking her own life..."

"True.."

           Serena sat by the window trying to make out what the whispers in the wind were meaning. She hasn't heard from any of the outers since that morning. Vegeta had gone back to sleep and is now out training somewhere.

"I Wish you would make more sense to me..." She whispered silently as tears streamed down her face. Something was wrong with one of her friends and she couldn't do anything to help. Then the wind picked up strength and blew her window open fiercely and the voice in it became louder and when it died down. She knew at once that the Haruka walking around isn't her friend. A Knock on her door crashed through her thought.

"Hime??" Michiru said poking her head inside then came all the way in with Hotaru and Setsuna when they realized Vegeta at the time was not in the room.

"We couldn't find any thing." Hotaru said bowing her head.

"Neither could I.." Setsuna said watching her lift the small rug on her floor.

"ok.." Serena said pulling the small rug away and underneath it was the sign of Uranus. on a big White disc. "I knew it..." She said Pulling the handle of the door that wouldn't budge. She fell on her butt Trying. "Ow...." She said.

"Let me Try..." Pluto said. "PLUTO DEADLY SCREAM!!!" She yelled and the lid went flying to a corner in the room.

"Cover me!!" Serena said and jumped into the hole without waiting for the others to protest. She landed on the bottom without a problem and she walked down the lit path. When she got to the end she saw her friend Uranus in the tube. Serena was slowly beginning to understand what was going on.. and pulled on a lever to the far right of the room and the water in the tube drained out and the glass lowered and Haruka was standing there in a drenched Sailor outfit. She was fully awake and smiled when she saw who her savior was.

"Keneko-Chan.." She said as the whole tunnel began to rumble. "Let's go!!" She Scooped up Serena and took off running Down the long Tunnel. "GO!!" She ordered Serena to climb the latter as the tunnel began to collapse. Haruka made it up and put the lid back on top and it disappeared making the floor as normal as possible.

"Hime, What were you thinking?!?!?" Michiru said as Hotaru came back with Several  Towels.

"Are you ok Ruka-chan??" Serena ignored Michiru for the moment.

"Fine, Keneko.." She said wrapping herself with a Towel. "Mamoru.." She said slowly trying to catch her breath. "Was pretending to be.."

"You.." Setsuna said. "I see.. He's trying one last time to get Serena before the attack..."

"Yeah.. The wind told me that.." Serena said. "But I guess we're going to have to stop him and soon. If not Mamoru will Destroy us all."

"What about Beryl.." Hotaru asked.

"He killed her..." She said earning a gasp from the outers.


	19. READY TO BATTLE??

A/n: God I didn't realize people read my fics LIKE THAT!! Man… I had stopped running out of ides for this one.. I just hope i didn't lose Too many fans. PLEASE FORGIVE ME!!!!!!!

"So Haruka, you say you're going back to earth with Serenity??" Queen Selenity had questioned the Scout of Wind's motives since she over heard her bad mouthing Vegeta like she had.

"Yes, I think Some one should watch over her."

"Well she has her inner court on earth.."

"I mean watch over her from Mamoru. Lita seems to enjoy taking care of the house, Mina's so busy with that young man, Ami's enjoying the difference in technology and Rei.. Is well being Rei.. throwing her fits and everything else."

"I see what you  mean." Selenity said and Hotaru came running up to the group looking rather distressed. "What's the Matter Hotaru??"

"Hime.. She's hurt…" Hotaru said bringing alarm to both Haruka's and Selenity's face.

"Hurt?!?!" The both asked.

"Yeah.. she had been acting strange for a while. Saying she's been hearing messages in the wind. Apparently she found some sort of trap door under her rug and.. and.. she snuck down there and… and Michiru went to help her and she was looking battered." Hotaru somehow forced tears up and Haruka took off running. Queen Selenity tried to go but Hotaru held her back. "I'm Sorry Selenity-Sama.. but Serenity isn't hurt.. We needed to Lure Haruka there." Hotaru said earning a sigh of relief from her queen.

"Serenity.." the Princess of Neptune kneeled over the girl looking kinda battered herself.

"What the hell happened here??" Haruka stood in the doorway and got double punched. She staggered into the wall. 

"Mamoru, I always said you were a girl.. but you really are one now aren't you??" Vegeta said with his back to the real Haruka's and his smirk was ever so present.

"It's not nice trying to steal my face…" Haruka said as her Tiara vanished and her symbol of Uranus blazed brightly on her forehead. "Hell, it's not nice hurting my Hime.." She said watching the man dressed like her dehenshin to himself again.

"You…" He glared at both of the people guarding his prize.

"Hey don't forget about us!!!" A Voice said to his left. He looked to see all of the inners there, glaring with 2 powered up Trunks' and a powered up Goten.

"So the whole family's here.. Perfect.." He said jumping into a portal "Follow me if you dare." He called leaving it open, Ami sighed.

"Typical trap.. doesn't that get old??" She asked.

"Not really.." Vegeta smirked. "But seeing how he made one opening there's got to be another and he'll come for Serenity." He said.

"We'll protect the princess!!!" Chibi-Trunks and Goten said standing tall.

"Again with the protecting.." Serenity said wiping all the dirt from her face off. "I guess it's only for the best… I hope somebody brought my videogames." Serenity sighed.

"Got you covered Odango.." Rei pulled the game system out of her subspace pocket.. Ami pulled a capsule and popped it and there was the T.V. and stuff to hook it up with.

:Some I feel you guys had this planned." She said.

"We did.." everyone said.

"You guys are mean…" Serena pouted.

"We're not.." Chibi-Trunks and Goten said setting up the games.

"We'll be back before you know it. Time does fly when you're having fun." Trista said looking thoughtfully at the young saiyans.

"True.. but come back safe everyone…" Serena said. They all nodded and jumped into the black swirling portal. "Especially you Veggie dear." 

"I'll be fine.."

"Yeah well play it smart.. and don't go for the bigger challenges… like you did against Cell." She said giving him a wink.

"I'll try not to but I can't guarantee anything." He said.

"Now get out of here before I decide to go." She said giving him a kiss. He pulled her closer for a deeper one..

"Something to think about while I'm gone." And he too disappeared into the portal.

"Right.." She said going to start the games with the young saiyans.

"Man, talk about creepy." Ami said looking at the cool dreary looking place.

" I love it!!" Hotaru said. "It has an air of death.."

"You would…" Mina said getting the worse chill while Ami was currently scanning the area with her visor and computer.

"Hmm…" She said and began to push buttons faster. "He's straight ahead!!!" Ami said and the whole group took off running, but she has yet to put her scanner away. They made their way to a palace made of vines.

"Talk about unsanitary…" Mirai said.

"Yeah.." Rei said getting a chill of death.. and somehow it wouldn't be Mamoru's death.


	20. not the ending you wanted

A/n: God I didn't realize people read my fics LIKE THAT!! Man… I had stopped running out of ides for this one.. I just hope i didn't lose Too many fans. PLEASE FORGIVE ME!!!!!!!

"Man.. Talk about a bunch of suckers…" Mamoru said when the group reached the throne room, and it was pretty big too.

"We're not lollipops!!!" Mina said in protest.

"Mina, I think he means a bunch of idiots." Ami said Scanning the area still.

"Oh…" Mina said quietly to hide her embarrassment, everyone else just shook their heads, but couldn't do it for too much longer because the ground started shaking.

"Everyone Move.. Youmas are surrounding us!!" Ami said putting her stuff away ready to fight. Mamoru just laughed at their shock of being surrounded completely.

"Such fools…" He said watching the battle that had begun.

"I don't like this feeling at all.." Queen Selenity said holding the silver crystal close to her heart.

"Selenity-sama…" A black cat and a white cat made their way over to their Queen.

"Luna.. Artemis..  Try to get Serenity out of here. The final battle has begun and I'm betting it will come here." She said, the two cats nodded and left trying to think of a way to convince Serenity to leave here without her love.

"MERCURY BUBBLE FREEZE!!!!" Ami attacked but the youma just dodged it and stabbed her in her side with its claw like arms.

"MARS FIREBALL-Ahhh!!!" Rei screamed as a blast was sent in her direction knocking her unconscious. She was losing and fast, but the two Saiyans were fairing off pretty well.

"Yo, Vegetable!!" Haruka called trying to stand up after being assaulted by 10 youmas at once.

"What do you want Woman?!?!" He asked blowing away 20 more Youmas but 30 more came in their place.

"Don't worry about the Youmas.. as long as he controls them they'll keep coming back…" She took yet another hit. "I think he has Beryl's Power now.. only the Imperial crystal can destroy all the beasts.." She Said.

"Go on.. we'll take care of it from here…" Mirai said. This time he was sure he earned his fathers respect because a small smile was sent in his direction. When Vegeta turned around he was ambushed by several Youma. This time he wanted Mamoru to think he had the upper hand so he laid still until the Youmas left him alone.

"Finally." Mamoru said. "I Thought he'd never die." He said and being the baka he is left to go collect Serenity leaving the portal open in case he had to struggle with her. As soon as he was gone Vegeta go up.

"What an idiot.." He said. "Saiyans don't die that quickly." He said. He glanced at the scouts that were quickly falling due to wounds. "I've got to move fast." He said realizing everyone there would die if he didn't hurry. He went through the portal find Mamoru hitting 'Kakarot's' Brat against the wall unconscious with his own son. "Hitting small children??" Vegeta said watching Mamoru slowly creep up to Serenity.

"You.. were supposed to be.."

"Dead??  If I were dead.. she would be too.." He pointed to the mark on her neck. "You don't realize what it does… do you??" Vegeta smirked at the dumbfound look on Mamoru's face. "It binds us together spiritually, and more less emotionally. So if I die.. there's a huge loss in her.. a pain that won't go away.. and she too would die. Hell, She even knows what I'm thinking right about now." He said watching her nod and the door slammed shut.

_"Be careful Veggie.."_ was the thought she sent him. Vegeta saw the cold stare Mamoru had on him. 

"You!!!!" He growled. "Dammit!!" He yelled trying to take a good punch at him, but Vegeta merely sidestepped.

"Damn you too." Vegeta said. "But she's mine.. why can't you figure that out.." He punched him into a wall that crumbled under the impact. "I protect my own, and what is mine." Vegeta said with fury burning in his coal black eyes. He raised Mamoru off the ground by his shirt "This is the home I knew besides my own." He punched Mamoru once Drawing blood. "You've brought Harm to my sons.. Future and Current." He punched him again "Trying to steal my beloved." He (you guess it) Punched him again. "And now.. You harm the ones I can truly call friends.. besides those imbeciles on earth!!!" He said drop kicking him through a wall making yet another one crumble. Right now Mamoru could barely move… barely. He stood up rather shakily. "Now you give me one good reason why you shouldn't die right now…."

"Mother!!!" Serenity came into the room being followed by a now Human Luna and Artemis who were carrying the two young Saiyan boys.

"I know…" Selenity said.

"Honey.. I would love to tell you things will go over smoothly but it seems time has come to an end for your Scouts as well as our Kingdom." Selenity said as Banging was heard on the throne room doors, before Youmas opened them

"Because.. you told me yourself you're weakness is Serenity. She dies you die right??" Mamoru said with a cold smirk.

"You wouldn't…" Vegeta froze.

"If I can't have her.. than  no one can.. Not even the Ex-prince of Saiyans. Death is a small price to pay for true love don't you think." He said. "And don't try to save her now.. she went right where I knew she would.. the throne room. Her Precious scouts are dead.. and in seconds so will her and her mother.. then so will you and I." 

"You're crazy.." Vegeta rasped feeling a sharp pain in his right side. He fell to his knees without hesitation.

"Crazy in love…" Mamoru said collapsing with the lack of energy. "So this is what pain feels like…" he said. "Her mother will revive us all in the future.. and only then will I have my prize and you.. stuck in a loveless marriage… the same one Serenity saved you from.." Mamoru said with his last breath, departing his soul from his body using the last bit of magic to separate Serenity and Vegeta forever.

"I will find you again.. 'Rena.." Vegeta said feeling her heart stop leaving him in immense pain. He never thought it would hurt that much and he felt himself fall just at that moment.. fall into the darkness of death.

"Serenity.." Queen Selenity kneeled next to her daughter's body disregarding the cold blood on the floor. "I'm sorry.. but I will give you another chance with your beloved." She traced the bite mark on her daughter's throat. "I just won't be there to see it in the beginning." She said feeling a cast of darkness when she removed the Imperial Crystal form the necklace around her neck. "I see…" She said wiping her little tears away. "Mamoru you're an idiot just like Vegeta said. I can change one thing about this destiny you've made to counteract my spell… they will find each other.. in due time." She said using the crystal to send her daughter and her friends into the future to try again at life.

*~*~*~*~*~*~

What was I thinking?!?!? Oh wait I know what I was thinking.. Sequal… anyone else think I should make one??


End file.
